The Last Eliminator
by candelight
Summary: Wishology fiction! Timmy is lonely and depressed with his parents and godparents on vacation. Then, things get worse as an eliminator never destroyed is determined to do his banished Master's final command: "Find Timmy Turner and bring him to me."
1. Last Wish

The Last Eliminator

Wishology fiction! Timmy is lonely and depressed with his parents and godparents on vacation. Then, things get worse as an eliminator never destroyed is determined to do his banished Master's final command: "Find Timmy Turner and bring him to me."

This first chapter is dedicated to Linzerj and Oddauthor. Rock on, you two!

_Quote:_

_The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. ~Erma Bombeck_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Eliminator POV)

It was midnight when I awoke, staring up at an indigo skyline, dotted with stars. My emerald eyes blinked as I slowly slid my metallic arms from underneath me. Boy....they were stiff....luckily, the fine titanium I had been crafted from was rust proof.

Because I had a feeling that I had been lying here in this compost heap for quite awhile. Judging by my systems, I had been in stationary charge for....six weeks.

Yikes.

I gazed at the flickering starlight for a moment.

Pretty sure it would take my breath away....if I had any.

Robots don't have lungs. Sue me.

It was late.....around midnight, I figured.

I wasn't exactly sure how I knew, but the darkest hour is always just before dawn.

Even a servant of the almighty Darkness could guess that.

In the midst of the garbage, pulling a rotten banana peel from my head, amongst other things, I groaned.

If I only had a brain....my head would be splitting.

But luckily, as I do not-only a voice command system through my cerebrum-that was echoing quite a bit of static.

As I sat there, blinking for a moment or so, waiting for my memory overdrive to function, I stiffened.

And then froze, vaguely aware my eyes were literally aglow....

A whirl of memories began to attack my mind, the data rushing to and fro like a mass of angry bees in a wild torrent.....

---------------

The cold, dark, twisting mass that was the forever writhing darkness.

It was so frigid....metal soon became icy in its depths.

The screams that were ever present in our ears....the terrified screams of the people below....and the anguished ones of the Master.

Flickering flashes of light came faster and faster as the years began to go topside....forevermore, the cry of battle, horns blowing in the distance, drums being beat in a low, sorrowful beat, each echo fading in with its companion before another loud one....

The echo of cyber bullets.

And the Eliminators called in to counterattack.

--------------------

Finally, after so many years of being in space, The Darkness came to a small, rather insignificant planet.

Earth.

I thought it utter nonsense. The Master couldn't be content with us? No. We were deviced androids. If the Darkness wanted affection, we would give it....because we were programmed to do as such.

It was never real.

But why follow the word of a prophecy that promised what the Darkness could never, ever possess?

Hope?

* * *

But I had been dead wrong.

A small, beaver toothed boy had shot the Darkness.

With pure, unaggressive, light.

Overwhelming, from the tallest treetops of Eden....

I don't know what "Eden" is, seeing as the Master never bothered to tell me, while he was muttering like a psychosomatic lunatic back in space. A fabric store?

I had been appointed the new second in command. My eyes became wide as I attempted to talk to the Darkness.

"Uh...boss? You gonna be o-?"

"Find Timmy Turner."

I paused, feeling rather annoyed as I shot my buddies commiserating glances.

Would he never stop pursuing this one kid?

But I didn't understand until I shared the boss's emotions firsthand....

_Moonlight, sunlight, and starlight...._

_Lightlightlightlightlightlight....._

_It was teeming and swirling and swallowing him up....overwhelming, flooding...._

_Like cool water on serrated wounds and burns...._

_The boy....was not attempting to deliberately harm him. He was just worried for his....friends. And Family._

_The Darkness wanted more. It craved more._

_A frenzy of strange emotions was swirling in a maelstrom of activity in his stomach. If...the Darkness had a stomach._

_This boy, this strange creation of light, why did he....?_

_What.....what was his name again?_

_Timmy Turner._

I forever heard that name in my head.

Timmy...Timmy....TimmyTimmyTimmyTimmy.....

* * *

The kid gave himself up to my master on the Blue Moon in the Vegan system.

So....two days later, when his fairies pulled him out, he wasn't exactly happy.

But I've never seen him so ballastically furious before....made me and my mates shiver.

My superior had announced his defiance of the Darkness, and the threat that he would gladly destroy Timmy.

And.....well, the Darkness sort of blasted him to bits.

I had to admit, I wish I could have watched that in slowmo.

Ah, well. My superior got blown up.

Looks like my last birthday wish payed off.

I remember yanking around, astonished, to face the shadows once again.

_"Timmy Turner is not to be eliminated."_

The voice was so cold and abrupt....and, seeing as he sent chunks of the future Destructionator to earth's oceans, I got the smallest hint that it might be wise to obey.

"Right," I said, holding up two hands in a _whoa, there buddy_ sort of fashion. "Totally clear on that."

"Timmy Turno.....No eliminato."

Apparently, Boss doesn't appreciate our sense of humor. It let out a rasping snarl.

_"Find Timmy Turner.......and bring him to me!"_

* * *

But we failed. I failed.

Only one perccent of the Darkness had not been reverted to the Kindness....which loved Timmy a great deal.

Then again, it loved everyone, but it seemed to have a very soft spot for the kid who no one understood.

But...

I still had a mission to fulfill, even if all my brethren were dead.

Turning my head slightly to the heavens so that I would get a better signal, I paused.

And flinched.

* * *

It was so faint....

....but the demand for any eliminator still alive was very clear.

The Morse code spelled out as such.

_TimmyTurnerTimmyTurnerTimmyTurnerTimmyTurner...._

...one percent was still a lot, in the terms of Darkness.

-----------------------------------

I stood, the gales blowing quite powerfully to the west.

And, in a burst of sparks, I shot off into the sky.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, a small boy bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he pulled himself under the navy blue covers of his bed.

Vicky had finally finished tormenting him-for now, anyway-and was watching MTV or something of the sort downstairs.

Timmy stared at his fists in the gloom his blankets had provided him with, clenching them slightly.

When were Mom and Dad coming home from Amity Park?

Probably soon....so they could come back for their hiking boots.

The two had were far too immature to raise a child. Timmy sometimes sourly wished, judging by how they still acted like they were on a honeymoon.

As for Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof....

Timmy swallowed. Great. That was the last thing he wanted....to think about his fairies.

They were busy with a....family vacation. Wanda had seemed reluctant during packing, and Timmy knew why.

It was a probably a "fairies only" event. So Timmy stayed, and while Wanda tried to put up a front of reluctance, the three had finally left for Kidneyland.

This week had been a nightmare. No....maybe that was the wrong term.

He'd had nightmares that were like eating sugar plums compared to this week.

Mom and Dad called for like three minutes once every two days. His fairies were off having the time of their lives.

A crumpled test paper with a spiky red F on it lay nearby.

Red, black, rich purple, grey, and blue bruises from Francis were on his body.

He had to finish a science project all by himself today as well. No one wanted to be partners.

Ah, well. Things could only get better after today, right?

Ri-

SMASH.

Timmy let out an astonished yelp, wincing under the covers as something smashed into the glass of his windows at full speed-

BANG.

The contents of Timmy's room went clattering to the side, Timmy stumbling from the blankets, wild eyed and bewildered.

"What the-?!"

The boy froze, heart skipping a beat before resuming at an incredible pace.

An Eliminator.

A real, true, Eliminator....had come back.

* * *

I slowly stepped forwards, my metallic feet _crunching _the already splintered glass as Turner staggered back.

"You! B-but...I....KNOW I did! So how...?

How.....?"

I let out one voice command.

"Get Timmy Turner."

The boy gulped, staggering back a few steps. Obviously, I didn't sound too reassuring.

I leapt forward, growling as I grasped the startled boy's waist, squeezing with everything I had. He still attempted to struggle.

"Errrmppphh! Let....let me go.....ermph-"

Luckily, I had lured the babysitter out of the house by placing a few human cash dollars on the sidewalk. She was busy hugging them to herself, even as her charge continued his desperate fight.

....all in vain.

-----------

Stars.

Stars and sparks were dashing all over Timmy's flickering eyelids as the grip continued to contort itself....it wouldn't stop, it wouldn't stop, it wouldn't stop....

It was getting hard to breathe.....

I sighed, and let go. Oh....right. The Darkness wanted the kid alive.

But that didn't stop me from rocketing out the window at full speed, a crying out Timmy Turner in my hands.


	2. Retrieval

The Last Eliminator

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm bacccckkk! Sorry I took so long to update.....this segment is dedicated to:

NonSequiturs-R-Us

Lil' Pup

RR

unknown20troper

And OddAuthor! Thank you all so much!

Quote:

__

"_Scepticism is the beginning of __hope."_

Timmy had, of course, struggled desperately at first against his mettalic bonds, but even the

metabolism and mental capacity of a ten year old could sense that:

1000 feet in the air Sudden slip to the ground = Not good for small body.

Soon enough the young boy was seizing the Eliminator's arm with all of his might, biting his lip as

they gained elevation against the quickly fading earth....

The wind was whistling in his ears and eyes, causing them to water as the boy squeezed his eyes

shut against the cold driving wind.

The lurches in his stomach would not seize, even though he had air traveled many times before.

Ooookay, any moment, Cosmo and Wanda would sense something wrong in the Timmy force, and

come to the terrified boy's aid....

Right about.....NOW!

But no one came. No sounds of the fairies Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda intercepting the Eliminator rising sky high.

Timmy squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, as if willing this dreadful scene to disappear like trickling water from his vision, enclosed in his bed....

But nada, as the Eliminator's grip tightened over the boy, they began to ascend over the glittering world below. Timmy cast a miserable glance below. Car highlights were glowing in the darkness, lighting a small path away from the glitttering masses that were the cities that never slept.....

Were any of the children sleeping in the backseat, aware of the fact that thousands of feet above, a small boy was about to be crushed to his death?

Probably not. Timmy groaned.

C'mon....Poof....Wanda.....Cosmo.......

.......any moment now......

...............?

Nuts.

It was bad enough he had to go this alone.

What was worse-he was in the hands of an Eliminator.

The young boy kicked halfheartedly at the metal hunk still clutching him.

Well....as Wanda said, no situation was so bad that it couldn't get worse. The Eliminator could drop him....

....or be wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses.

Oh, yeah.

Timmy had to admit that, even as the Eliminator violently shoved him tighter into its grip-were Eliminators anything but boys?-that things could definitely, definitely be worse.

But not much.

Not even Wanda could positive think over this one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rising above the wraithlike clouds, the Eliminator seized the Chosen One to the point Turner was gasping. It wouldn't do to make the Chosen One choke.....the Darkness would MURDER him....or FREEZE in all these soaking wet water vapors....

The Eliminator glanced at his meters and groaned.

Crud! When he charged up his boom box this evening, he used too much of his power.....but it was the funk music he'd downloaded when Turner had caused one to each merge with an Eliminator's body....

He had to admit, he dug the roller skates too.

Not that they would do him much good in the air....

His meter had flashed from a bright green to a faint, warning yellow. The Eliminator groaned.

Well...better power up tonight, while he still could.

The Eliminator slowly began to descend, the wind roaring and rushing absentmindedly about in a chaotic frenzy.....

What, was he letting him go?

As for an instant death onto the ground? Timmy gulped.

Great. Beaver Boy was going to end his career a lot sooner then expected.

Where was Mark and his spaceship?

Dark Laser?

Crimson Chin?

Catman?

Well....Mark was probably flirting with a revolted Vicky, Dark Laser was probably plotting on how to best destroy the earth, Crimson Chin was probably at his dating service, and...well, knowing Adam West, he was probably busy running around with the old lady with arms like a bodybuilder's, causing terror in their futile attempt to "rescue" citizens of Dimsdale, pursued by the "special" people who-and everyone else-wanted Mr. West to go Ni-Ni.

No one-but Vicky, on her way to Tibecuador-was even aware Turner was in danger.

Okay, Okay.

Happy thoughts.....happy thoughts....

Like his immediate squash against pavement.....ooookay, let's forget that one....good memory, good memory....

Once, Crocker made him look up the teacher with an ear on his neck's favorite author and poet.....Edgar Allen Poe. Joy. The assignment was to edit one of his poems....and the fairies had suggested a poem done by Edgar Allen Poe's......cat.

__

On a night quite unenchanting,  
when the rain was downward slanting,  
I awakened to the ranting of the man I catch mice for.  
Tipsy and a bit unshaven,  
in a tone I found quite craven,  
Poe was talking to a Raven perched above the chamber door.

Timmy managed a small smile, even as they began to hurtle downwards....

Cosmo had a knack for coming up with funny lines, even if he DID have the wisdom of a throw pillow.....

__

"Raven's very tasty," thought I, as I tiptoed o'er the floor,  
"There is nothing I like more"  
Soft upon the rug I treaded,  
calm and careful as I headed  
Towards his roost atop that dreaded bust of Pallas I deplore.

While the bard and birdie chattered,  
I made sure that nothing clattered,  
Creaked, or snapped, or fell, or shattered, as I crossed the corridor;  
For his house is crammed with trinkets, curios and wierd decor -  
Bric-a-brac and junk galore.

"LET ME GO ALREADY!"

But the Eliminator continued his spiraling journey.....Timmy socked the Eliminator's chest with his fist, sparks fluttering in front of his eyes as he writhed his shaking fingers up and down.

OW!

It was like punchhing the Tin Man! How did Jackie Chan manage that.....?

__

Still the Raven never fluttered, standing stock-still as he uttered,  
In a voice that shrieked and sputtered, his two cents' worth -  
"Nevermore."

While this dirge the birdbrain kept up, oh, so silently I crept up,  
Then I crouched and quickly lept up, pouncing on the feathered bore.  
Soon he was a heap of plumage, and a little blood and gore -  
Only this and not much more.

But would this be....Neverformore, or whatever that bird was always spouting?"

BAM.

And, so suddenly, it caused every molecule of his body to tremble violently as he jerked back, bones rattling frantically as the boy's neck snapped back for a moment, gasping as he did so.

The Eliminator had reached solid earth again....but where were they going?

If he wanted to eliminate him, why wouldn't he just.....?

Well, he wasn't complaining. And anyway, the Eliminators were never exactly the brightest bulbs on the Hanukkah bush.

__

"Oooo!" my pickled poet cried out,  
"Pussycat, it's time I dried out!  
Never sat I in my hideout talking to a bird before;  
How I've wallowed in self-pity,  
while my gallant, valiant kitty  
Put and end to that stupid ditty" - then I heard him start to snore.  
Back atop the door I clambered, eyed that statue I abhor,  
Jumped - and smashed it on the floor.

The boy fought violently against the grasp, clenching, kicking, writhing as he did so-narrowing his eyes and clenching his teeth as he fought for freedom.

But none came, even as the Eliminator raised his fist.....

......and everything disappeared from the young boy in a furious whirlwind of stars.

__

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, a young, violet eyed baby fairy awoke with a start, heart pounding frantically in his small crib.


	3. In which the pineapple was remembered

Timmy groaned as he quietly turned, stomach in knots.

Uuggghhh....

His head was _killing_ him....

The ten year old boy blindly groped in the darkness. His hand brushed against a pillow. The boy paused.

Well....at least he was lying on something soft....

But where was he?

_____

Wanda had not had a good day. In between Cosmo getting severe food poisoning at Wisney Dorld, the rides having an extremely long line, and the press irratating them every few

seconds (Poof was, after all, the only fairy baby in existence), the fact that every Wisney character that came to them was usually beaten senseless by Poof, and, well....

The premiere of Harry Blotter wasn't very good....

"Why do we haffta BE here, again?" whined Cosmo as they sat down in the velvety theater seats. Wanda turned to glare him, pinching his ear tightly.

"OW!"

"Oh, shush, Cosmo. I paid for all your merchandise-we can go to whatever attraction you want later. I love Harry Blotter, and I don't have many chances to see a LIVE

performance! Poof has never seen Harry Blotter either! Have you, sweetie?"

Poof just whimpered. He had gone on quite the crying jag this morning when he had awoken and....seen that Timmy was no where to be found.

Luckily, the room had flood insurance. Cosmo had started, then Wanda.

Well.....they would go back early tomorrow, as a surprise to Timmy. That had cheered Poof immensely, and they already had half a truckload of souvenirs for their godchild.

The room began to quiet down as it darkened......

Cosmo grumbled, but decided he might as well stick with it.

People began to applaud…

The curtains parted…..

* * * * *

Not Fairy Radcliff was pacing up and down the stage, looking agitated.

"Angst…angst…angst……"

What? Wanda glanced at the program. It was hard to see in the dark.

Wasn't this Harry Blotter and the Wizard's Wardrobe?

Nope…today, it was called, Wizard Angst.

Well….this might be interesting. Wanda leaned back in her chair.

Definitely not Harry Blotter and definitely not Fairy Radcliff let out an annoyed grunt.

"Oh, Jiggery pokery! I'm feeling all boyish and full of angst, and I don't know why! I'm going to go take it out on people I like!"

The girly boy dressed up as Ron hurried to the not Fairy Radcliff's side.

"Hello Harry!" he squeaked happily. "What sort of magical tomfoolery are we going to get up to today?"

Harry just glared.

"No tomfoolery today, Wormwood. I'm sick of you and your hideous mug!"

Ron turned, expression blighted.

"Why do you have to be so hurtful, Harry?"

"Ronald, do us a favor and stay on the diet. You've been scarfing down food again."

"You can't tell me what to do! Harry, did you take your medicine this morning?"

"…..maybe."

"Oh, Harry, why so harsh?"

"Yeah, Harry, what's your deal?"

A dude wearing a brown wig trotted up to them.

Not Harry and definitely not Fairy Radcliff glared at them both.

"My relatives are skunks, my life sucks, I can't hold down a girlfriend, I'm surrounded by bloody gnomes and WHATNOT all day-"

"Um, sweetie?" squeaked Wanda, pulling on Cosmos's sleeve. "Never mind. I think we should seriously get out of here."

Poof and Cosmo were now leaning forward in their seats with bright eyes and toothy grins.

"Nope! You said it yourself! 'Here we are and here we stay!' Besides, I like this now."

"Uh….." Wanda reluctantly turned back to the front.

"But what about magic, Harry?"

"I don't care about your stupid-" Not Harry and not Fairy Radcliff puffed out his chest.

"I'm GIVING UP MAGIC."

"But Harry-you can't possibly mean-"

"I mean everything I say, Ronald." Harry said slowly in a deep, low voice.

"Because I'm,

_Harry_

_Blotter._"

Needless to say, they had left the theater soon enough.

* * *

They visited the Fairy Henson studios next....to the TubbieTele surrounding set. Cosmo was happily skipping about around the plastic daisies while Poof was staring up at the....

interesting sunshine. No TubbieTeles anywhere, however....

Wanda had turned to one of the set workers with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Um, hello-we-well, I was just wondering….what exactly did happen to them? The tubbies, I mean?"

"Good question, miss." The man solemnly held out a crushed looking red purse. Cosmo skipped up towards them with a wide smile, but stopped dead in his tracks at the crushed

parcel.

The two stared at it, completely nonplussed.

"Er…sir, what exactly-"

"This, young man, was Tinky-Winky's. You know he used to carry a purse, right?"

Cosmo dumbly nodded.

"Want to know why?"

The fairy nodded again.

"Well, you see, Tinky Winky was named by the diapering agency he used to end up as mascot-I mean, come on-what kind of godless parents would name a child purposely to-well,

I digress. Tinky Winky was quite rich. But, he was addicted to gambling, so he lost all he had. Now, he fishes for spare change on the streets of New Orleans."

Cosmo's mouth dropped open. Wanda's eyes widened.

"Tell me more!" she demanded eagerly.

"Well….very well, then. You see, Lala was sent to Dictator school, because she was always bouncing that ridiculously huge ball. Anyway-" The man held out a picture of Lala.

Lala was no longer quite so adorable. She now wore a pirate patch over her left eye, was tattooed by skulls and daggers everywhere on her body, and now wore a very sinister

smile with a toothpick in her mouth and brown and, well, several missing teeth.

"She and her fleet seized the East Coast," said the man sadly, shaking his head.

An awkward silence fell. Cosmo, obviously not noticing, asked eagerly, "Well? What about Dipsy? You know, the pretty, handsome, and attractive green one with the hideous hat?"

"Dipsy? Oh, him. He asked Lala if she actually expected him to cooperate with her. Well, Lala told him she didn't expect anything from him expect for him to die and for it to be a

cheap funeral."

Wanda's mouth went very dry.

"…Okay, I'll bite. How did Po meet her untimely demise?"

"Oh, that. Well, you know her scooter? Well, she was riding it one day….in the streets......"

Wanda, for once, was very glad that Cosmo had started vomiting.

* * *

As Poof was tucked in and Wanda went to bed that night, she sighed.

She missed Timmy.

She had desperately wanted Timmy to go, but had been somewhat hesitant. Wisney was for younger children, as was Kidneyland.

But, in the morning, hopefully, Timmy would forgive them.

Presents might tip the scales....

Wanda had to hide a small smile as she listened to Cosmo snore next to his Teddy Bears, stuffed bunnies, stuffed penguins, that stuffed pig that Cosmo had tried to give a haircut

to....and, well, pretty much received a word class lobotomy.

Tomorrow could not come soon enough....

________

Cosmo groaned.

Awwww....Poof was whimpering in his sleep.

"Timmy......Timmy...."

Jimmy? That fudge head?

"Timmy....."

Oh-Timmy! Friend of his-godkid actually.....for quite some time-Wanda was there, Poof had shown up.....good times.

But, as Cosmo poofed over to Poof's violet crib, something dropped in his stomach.

Great....more indigestion?

But, even as Cosmo poofed up a brown paper back, he had a feeling that wasn't it.

Best to shake Wanda awake, even if she DID start acting like a wounded tiger if awoken too early.

Cosmo put on a pair of thick gloves and a helmet.

Only for Timmy would he walk in the line of fire....

* * *

Since when did the kidnapper in the film serve their hostages pizza? What happened to good old bread and water?

Well, Timmy wasn't complaining. At least the Eliminator hadn't forgotten the pineapple.

It had been hours since he had eaten. Sue him.

Timmy nonetheless glared at his kidnapper, who was busy reading Parade magazine on the other side of the warehouse.

At least the Eliminator had gotten _something_ right.....


	4. Wish and Want

Wish and Want

* * *

The Eliminator continued his expressionless, glazed expression, from where he lay against the wall, arms folded.

"Eat. You need to keep up your strength."

Timmy scowled at the robot, but not before scarfing down a slice of pizza.

Once again-hunger. Sue him.

The Eliminator just nodded in approval in the dark room, still watching. Timmy glowered at him. That creepy stare of his was really disconcerting.

"Uh....dude. Thanks for dinner-attentive-maybe TOO attentive service-lousy decor-but CAN I go HOME now?!"

"That is a negative, Timmy Turner."

Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Can I NOT Not go home, then?"

"Uh.....negative?"

Timmy grinned, casually strolling towards the door.

"Sweet! Hope you don't mind if I-"

CLANG.

And Turner was knocked back on his bedroll, stars swimming in his vision. Dazed. he vaguely heard the Eliminator speak.

"I think not, Turner."

Timmy to turned to snarl, eyes beginning to water.

"Uh-Hello, here! You're an Eliminator here! Why don't you just-"

But, as The Eliminator's arm turned into a blaster, Timmy's eyes widened, and he took an automatic step back.

"Dude....did NOT mean that literally."

* * *

"Please! Why won't you let me go _home?!"_

The Eliminator had sat down once again against the wall, eyes still glowing. It took a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Property of the Darkness is to be treated with respect, Chosen One."

At this, Timmy let out an anguished cry.

"Number One: Am I wearing a stamp that says, "Property of Almighty Darkness?! No! Number Two: You call kidnapping me in the dead of night RESPECT?!"

"More respect then what your friends and family were paying you, Timmy Turner."

That one hit hard. Timmy blinked.

And hurt.

"That's a lie, and you know it!"

The robot paused, then, in sounds of metallic creaking, slowly got up and crossed the room.

The ten year old gulped and took the tiniest step back, eyes still being bored into by the robot's empty orbs.

"Lie? Is that so?

Then ask yourself this, young Turner. Who is more concerned about your welfare? Your so called family, who left you on your own with a psychotic babysitter, or your own..._worst _

_enemy? The one who ordered me on no uncertain terms to bring you back safely? Well?"_

_Timmy paused._

_Then information took him by surprise._

_"Me? But why?"_

_The robot snorted, and turned his back to the bewildered boy._

_"I should think it obvious, young Turner. For whatever odd reason, the Darkness finds....amusement in you."_

_Or an unworldly comfort he has not seen for a thousand years or so, _thought the Eliminator sourly, plunking back on the floor, causing the bare lightbulb above their heads to

sway violently, back still to Timmy.

_Timmy desperately wished he were out of here, body breaking into a cold sweat. The Robot's tone was beginning to make him panic._

Or, if he couldn't leave, then he wished he had a dictionary to look up "Amusement."

The Eliminator spoke at last.

"I will be watching you, Timmy Turner. I would not attempt escape, if I were you."

Timmy gulped again, but smirked.

_Cosmo, Wanda, and or Poof would be here soon! Nothing could hold them!_

_Well....other then a butterfly net-NOTHING!_

"What? Going to eliminate me off the face of the planet if I do?"

Timmy went pale, and then slapped himself in the face.

He wished his ego had call waiting.

A robotic chuckle.

"I wish that were the case.....but no. If the Darkness had gotten wind that I had put so much as a scratch on you, I would probably be in for, oh, I don't know-an eternity or two of

pure purgatory?"

Timmy blinked again.

From what he could guess THAT meant....

Ouch.

The robot continued.

"Makes you feel special, doesn't it, Turner/ then again, I guess you humans call it "Tough Love."

Timmy scowled, and buried his head in his blanket, biting his lip. After a moment, the Eliminator spoke.

"I sense you are not sleeping. The Darkness....my master.....would not approve of that, young Turner. If sing you to sleep i must, I must."

He cleared his non existent throat, and warbled into song.

"_Stinko, the Zombie,_

_Was a corpse without a soul,_

_With a single tooth hanging by the root,_

_And two eyes made out of toes,_

_Down through the village,_

_With his kidneys in his hands,_

_Children smelled decay as they laughed_

_And played Dodgeball with his.......um._

_There must have been some magic_

_In a corpse that skips and jogs,_

_But the kids knew they made a mistake-_

_When they fed him to the dogs!_

_Stinko, the Zombie,_

_Was a worthless pile of flesh._

_But he said goodbye, and for a fun dead guy,_

_You will always be John-"_

Timmy bit his lip harder, and pretended to snore, so that the symphony of chainsaws would end.

It was like Cosmo singing.....

....only one million times worse.

And he thought his ears might be bleeding.

Timmy turned to face the ceiling, head still slightly sore, pondering unanswerable questions in the dark.


	5. Bittersweet Truths

So SORRY, everyone! My bad, my bad, my bad! My sister needed the computer twenty four seven for her exams-which she passed, hooray ^^-but I haven't been able to update!

To make things worse......the chapter is fairly short. :(

Gomen Nasai....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dim light of the early morning sunshine that managed to flicker in, a ten year old boy raised an eyebrow at the still morose hunk of nearby metal.

"Uh-dude? Why'd you even BRING me here if you're just gonna blast me off into space?"

Timmy had not been able to sleep a wink. He sat up, glaring suspiciously at the cyborg as the robot slowly turned in the dim morning sunshine

that was dimly streaming in through the windows to face Timmy.

"It is simple-I needed to recharge. But my systems are up and loaded, now."

It was true-his once bright yellow and faintly red module was now a gleaming emerald green. Timmy gulped as the Elimininator stiffly stood with a

creaking of bolts....

"Um.....did YOU sleep well?"

The Eliminator shot him a puzzled look.

"Power down was successful-it would've been better, but seeing as you tried to escape three times-and I had to threat to tie you down-"

Timmy groaned, and buried his face in his hands. The Eliminator blanched.

"What is wrong, Chosen One? Are you not well?"

Timmy cast him a puzzled look, before an idea sprang to his mind.

Well.....he already felt sick to the stomach anyway! Timmy let out another moan, clutching his stomach tightly.

"Agghhhh! Oooooghhhh! The pain! The terrible, terrible pain-"

The Eliminator started back, robotic eyes widening.

Oookay, this was under the terms of very very not good.

If the Master found Timmy in any way indisposed-! The Eliminator put a hand on his neck.

He might end up like the Destructionator! Worse....

....he'd end his life without purchasing those awesome shades he'd seen Lieutenant buy.

Sue him. EVERYONE dug the boss shades!

"Please.....officer-both Vicky AND Timmy went missing! The window's smashed-" Tamara gestured helplessly to Timmy's desecrated window-

"-which I have no insurance for!"

"And our little boy is...." Tamara broke off, biting her lim as a line of tears swam in and out of her fuzzy vision. The police officer patted her arm as

she ran through her notes.

"Small boy......blue eyes. Brown hair, buckteeth, pink hat. Babysitter-orange hair, pink, occasionally red eyes bursting into minature explosions for

whatever reason-tall, green shirt, black dress pants."

The Turners had dropped by their home to pick up their Nasa equipment.........

....only to find the house completely empty.

And, quite truthfully, smashed in, much to Mr. Turner's dismay.

They STILL had no insurance!

"So.....do you think you can help us?"

The officer next to Sue scratched his head.

"Well.....I dunno about your boy, but I THINK we had a girl that matched your description at Customs yesterday leave for Tibecuador!"

***

Wanda stared.

And stared.

The room had been utterly destroyed as they had poofed in.

"Ohhhhhh, Timmmm-"

But everyone had broken off.

The bed was now a molten wreck.

The fishbowl lay smashed upon the floor.

Crimson Chin Posters were now dusty, and somewhat torn, barely clinging to the walls.

The Window-and plenty of the wall-had been crashed into pieces.

Cosmo swallowed.

Either Timmy had hired a pyschotic decorater since they had been gone, thrown a wild party, or just plum forgot that rooms weren't generally

supposed to look like this-

Or, something was up.

Poof's mouth dropped as he silently fluttered over to what was once Timmy's nightstand-but now just looked like a piece of charcoal.

There was the bedtime story Wanda had been reading them....seeing as, when Timmy's parents WERE home, they usually just read out of the

insurance packets that they never actually intended to buy.

Or, beat that, a phone book, listing every lawyer in the state.

Occasionally, Vicky would read a bedtime story to Turner....

....but it was always Edgar Allen Poe, or some author named Stephan...what was it? Stephan Prince? Stephan Queen? Stephan Prime Minister?

Ah, well. As Wanda whipped out a cellphone, desperately dialing to see if any of the fairies in the vicinity had seen Timmy, Poof silently turned a

burned and rather charcoaled page.

_Too late,_ the passage said.

Four figures were flying out of a nursery window, into a starry sky.

_The birds had flown_.

********

"Stay, HERE," the Eliminator commanded.

And he shot off, directly into the ceiling above with a loud, SMASH!

Timmy managed a smile as he watched him go.

Now was his chance.

----


	6. Stomach Pains

It was now or never. Time to make a break for it.

Timmy closed his eyes, and turned to face the wall.

_Beaver Teeth, don't fail me now!_

And Timmy promptly bit at the wooden wall, staggering back as he spit chunks of wood out of his mouth.

Wow.

By the end of this, he was going to forever know what type of polish they used for the woodwork.

Timmy licked his lips.

Huh.

Lemony fresh.

It took over an hour, but Timmy did it.

SMASH!

After wearing away at the already rather rotten wood, he had done it. Timmy made a mental note to thank the Tooth Fairy later.

And Cosmo, for that song he had used to sing that inspired him so....

_"When there's a job that must be done,_

_Don't turn your tail and run,_

_Don't whine, Don't sob....._

_Just do a half baked job......"_

Timmy had to smile at that familiar song. Cosmo sang it whenever it was time to clean Timmy's room.

_"If you cut every corner, it's really not so bad,_

_Everybody does it,_

_Even Mom and Dad._

_If nobody sees it-then no one gets mad!_

_It's the American way!_

Timmy shook his head as he rushed out of the building.....

And blinked at the enormous piles of trash at his feet.

The Eliminator...had brought him into an old junkyard?

That meant that there WAS someone here to help him.

If he were quick enough.

* * *

Timmy hummed to himself slightly as he ducked in and out of piles of trash.

Thankfully, Chester had taught him how to properly dumpster dive.

_The policeman off the street, does need time to rest his feet...._

_As Fighting crimes is not his cup of tea...._

_And the clerk from the store_

_Can charge a little more_

_For Milk_

_And Meat_

_From Nineteen Eighty Four...._

_If you cut every corner, you have more time for play!_

_It's the Ameri-_

YES!

And Timmy ducked under the old metal railing, heart pounding like wildfire as his hand, groping blindly in the darkness, found something slimy and wet.

Timmy shuddered, but managed a smile.

"Hey, Duuuuuuuude!"

* * *

The ten year old never thought he'd be so happy to see Mark's depressing metal chambers, but his heartrate-which had been like a frightened rabbit's just few minutes before-

was beginning to calm down a bit, if not only slightly.

Mark had generously offered Timmy some cabbage casserole as they came inside. Timmy declined, but even thought the flies hanging around it were dying, he still had to admit it

looked more appetizing then one of Mom's Friday Night dinners.

"So, what can I do for you, _mi amigo?"_

Timmy swallowed.

Time to handle this quickly.....calmly.....and maturely.

Easy now.....easy....Timmy opened his mouth....

Mark leaned forward, red eyes looking puzzled....

Well, he could trust Mark. After all, much to Timmy's disgust, once Mark had swallowed Timmy whole to protect him from the Darkness after pursuing Turbo Thunder.

That had been, without question, one of the-I'd-rather-not-do-that-for-another-millisecond-my-lifetime thing for Timmy, but he had to admit some gratitude towards his alien

sidekick.

Nothing said friendship like swallowing you to hide you in your gut.

Timmy turned slightly green at the memory and groaned. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Turner...."

At this, Timmy broke lose.

_"LastnightIgotcaughtbyadreangedeliminator-thelastoneofit'skindandnowI'mseriouslyintroublebecauseit'sooutthereLOOKINGformeandthere'snothingIcandomyfairiesaregoneand-"_

A tentacle slapped his upside the face. Timmy grunted, then rubbed at his aching jaw.

"Thanks."

Well, at least he handled the "Quickly" part rather well.

Mark's eyes grew enormous.

"ONE LEFT?! An Eliminator?"

Timmy nodded, then shuddered. Mark reached for his spoon, and quickly helped himself to another bite of cabbage casserole. Timmy shuddered.

Mark's breath smelled like something had crawled into his mouth and died.

But Timmy wasn't sure it went to Heaven.

* * *

"So," commented Mark between bites.

"You have no fairies."

"Yup."

"No way to contact them?"

"Nope."

"There's a demented Eliminator chasing you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who thinks you're sick."

"Si."

"And is probably going to rip up Dimmsdale to find you?"

Timmy shuddered.

"Sounds about right?"

Mark sighed, and leapt to his feet. Er....tentacles.

"Let me sum up the situation as such:

AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Timmy jumped.

"What am I supposed to do? Where am I going to go?!"

Mark sighed again.

"Well....I guess the best option would be one thing."

Timmy turned to him, baby blue orbs frantic.

"WHAT?! He'll be back ANY minute!"

Mark opened his mouth.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three...

Two....

One....

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Even as the ship rocketed into the sky, the alien groaned as he clenched his stomach.

Now he knew how father felt when he'd been expectant of him....what with the kicking and the growling and the death threats.....

"MARK! _Let me out of here!"_

"Dude, you're seriously giving me indigestion."

Mark cringed as he felt Timmy bristle.

"INDIGESTION?! I'll give you an _ulcer _if you don't puke me out right now!"

"I'd LOVE to, Turner......but this Eliminator sounds kinda good at tracking. Better safe then sorry-and if I have to keep my best friend safe by eating him, so be it!"

"So that's it? You rocket me off to space in your STOMACH?! I demand my attorney!"

Mark huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Dude.....lawyers are bloodsucking parasites that are dishonest and devious as....as...."

"Norm the Genie?"

"Exactly! You'll find plenty on our home planet."

Timmy blinked in the damp darkness.

"Yugopotania? Doesn't that seem maybe a LITTLE obvious?"

Mark paused at the controls.

"Good point. Ooh! I know!"

And, as the Ship hurtled into the darkness of space, Timmy groaned.

"Dude....I'm gonna hurl."

"Really? Do it, do it, do it!"

* * *

But not one of them noticed the small plume of fire exactly on their tails.


	7. Baby Showers and Bad Men

AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Gomen Nasai! GOMEN NASAI!

I am so, so sorry for taking so long! That headache I got turned out to be quite ghastly….I went to bed for an early night, and the computer dies on us! DIES! Grrrrrrrrr…..

I won't be able to update any of my stories between Tuesday and Saturday….so again, I'm extremely sorry!

Finally, they had made it. It had taken several hours, but the ship was making landing sequences on the panel.

Mark turned a brighter shade of green as Timmy let out another yelp.

"MARK! Let me outta here!"

"This isn't a manure field for me either, Timmy Turner, you know."

The boy huffed.

"GLAD to hear SOMEONE'S enjoying this."

The alien simply shrugged.

"I'll barf you out sooner or later. I won't forget. Because, if I forgot, you'd get out by-"

Timmy turned pale. Mark went on.

"Dude, you taste kinda funny. Take a bath in secret sauce or somethin'."

"I'll give you secret sauce, you big palooka-"

Mark just shrugged as the ship slowly began its landing sequence on what Timmy Turner knew was to be Yugopotania. Timmy kicked halfheartedly at Mark's glistening stomach wall.

The alien groaned as the door opened, clutching his heaving stomach.

"Dude….I have to keep you hidden. If my people see the chosen warrior-"

"ALL I DID WAS EAT SOME CHOCOL-"

"-they will fear us greatly. It would not take long before panic would spread throughout the citadel."

Turner groaned. He was getting REALLLY claustrophobic in here!

It was bad enough being in the belly of the beast-but the belly of an alien was much more repulsive. The stomach acids in this thing were really kind of disgusting. At least it wasn't melting his OWN insides out-but it certainly smelled worse then Mark's breath-which was really saying something-in here.

"So….why are we stopping here again?"

Mark sighed as he crawled out, tentacles twitching as he casually strolled the dark, grimy, repulsive walkways.

Timmy sighed, leaning back slightly. He could picture it now-the muck, grime, and filth encrusting itself barnacle style against the glass domes with giant, fleshy brains.

Hundreds of green aliens chatting with one another, others stopping at StarYucks for a cup of fresh manure.

Timmy turned slightly green himself.

Maybe it wasn't so bad traveling inside an alien's stomach.

"Hey, Mark, buddy! What's up?"

Mark happily waved at a friend of his, causing Timmy to turn, if possible, even greener.

"Dude…..! Stop-ermph-shaking! You're kinda making me-" Timmy had to focus REALLY hard to keep the contents of his stomach where they belonged.

"You're welcome," whispered Mark with a small smile, before hurrying over to his friend Chad's side.

"Dude….what's up? How are you doin'?"

"Ah, fine. Just stopping by for supplies. Earth food is revolting."

Timmy scowled.

"If you mean by revolting, it doesn't make you want to tear out yur own tongue when you eat it, then YES, it IS revolting!"

* * * * * *

Chad raised an eyebrow as Mark's stomach gurgled.

"Dude….I see what you mean. If I didn't know better, I'd say your stomach was yelling at me."

"Hey, Mark….what's with all the spinach? Isn't that a little much to gorge yourself with?"

Mark just smiled at the buffet glass as he ladled another dish of spinach onto his dirty and cracked plate. My, the owner knew how to make a meal unappetizing when she put her mind to it.

"I'm eating for two now, bud."

"Ah." Chad nodded, before his eyes bogged out, and the contents of his mouth ended up on his plate.

"Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

As Mark helped himself to more spinach, Chad whipped out a cellphone, sniffling slightly as he drew back, whispering into the receiver.

"Hey, guys….?"

------

Timmy dodged the slimy green chunks falling into Mark's stomach. Mark groaned again.

"That feels kinda weird. Is my lower intestine SUPPOSED to go there?"

"Hope for your sake, dude."

--------

The Lord and Landlady of the inn and buffet waved goodbye to Chad and Mark as they exited with full smiles, tentacles waving somewhat daintily in the morning smog.

"Drop us a line, my friend!" called the Landlord.

"Drop dead!" called the Landlady sweetly.

"Stay again soon." Commented the landlord.

"Stay away!" cried the landlady.

"If you're ever coming by again, Prince-" exclaimed the landlord.

"Keep going without stopping." Finished the landlady.

Mark sighed with nostalgia as they swept into the bustling streets.

"Such a nice and courteous welcome. I need to drop by more often."

* * * *

"So….where are we goin' now, Mark?"

Mark shrugged.

"Somewhere not too obvious…..so I dunno. I can barf you up in the spaceship."

Mark wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear a sigh of relief coming from his slightly swollen stomach.

"Mark, when I'm done killing you for this, remind me to say thanks."

"Anytime, Turner."

-------

"Right now, we just need to head inside my room and collect a thing or two," commented Mark, heading towards the royal palace.

It wasn't really hard to find, due to the fact that it was easily the most hideous building on the face of the planet, or, on any other. Timmy groaned.

He was kinda getting used to the wholse stomach thing.

Mark frowned as the door opened.

"Why is it so quiet? Normally, the squids in my mother's garden are singing their delightful chorus by now."

Timmy laughed derisively.

"Dude….they sound like roaring chainsaws."

"I know…..don't they?"

Mark flicked on the lights.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mark blinked.

Hundreds of aliens were now screaming their heads off before blanching.

Old habits died hard.

"SURPRISE!"

Balloons, streamers, and noisemakers waved out as confetti fell from the ceiling. Mark rubbed his head.

"Uh….hey there."

-----

Timmy couldn't help but fume as people began to hand Mark presents. Mark's father was wiping his eye.

"I'm….I'm a granddaddy! Me! That makes you…." The king turned to the queen with wide eyes.

"YOU'RE OLD!"

And the Queen smacked him upside the face before turning to the Prince with a bright and eager face.

"I KNEW you would provide us with an heir sooner or later, mucus!"

Timmy nudged Mark slightly. The alien giggled slightly, before whispering to his stomach slightly.

"Dude…..that tickles! Oh…I believe…."Mucus" is the same term you humans use for…" Mark shuddered.

"Honey."

Mark blinked as his parents looked expectantly at him. His father beamed, supporting a brilliantly purple eye.

"I don't know if it's the fact you're whispering to your own stomach, but I fopr one am PROUD! So….I take it firehair, pink eyes, and black slacks is the mother?"

Mark gulped.

"Yeah. Uh…Vicky is the mother of this c-child."

Mark closed his eyes as he felt Timmy projectile vomit into his stomach. The Queen put a hand on Mark's quivering stomach.

"Ooh! I can feel the little guy kick! You said you were expecting a boy?"

Mark shrugged. "Shyeah. Though, I'd be okay if a girl came uaggggghhhhh…."

Timmy had an annoying habit of kicking his insides.

"What kind of baby shower has guests that give you used garbage bags and toilet seats?!"

"Dude…..it was awfully nice of them to pull out all the stops, wasn't it?"

As they boarded the ship, Mark paused-

And vomited Timmy onto the ground as the ship rocketed into the sky.

* * * *

So, finally they caught up. It had taken them long enough.

Dark Laser would undoubtedly be pleased that the boy was in the alien's custody. He would be all that more easy to snatch.

The fairies were unable to simply poof at his location-seeing as, while 2/3rds of them were busy vomiting into a nearby trash can, he had slightly….edited their wand spans to no longer recognize Timmy's signal.

Ridiculous-that they would leave such a small, frail, and helpless little boy all on his own….with an adolescent Yugopotatian alien subspecies.

Turner had been little more then a thorn in their side since this whole ridiculous crusade began-but boss was either too asinine, too inadequate, or too busy talking to an electric, flipping Dalmatian to notice or care that he was nothing short of a disgrace.

The Eliminator could prove a problem if he decided to hunt him down. Kanone shivered.

The Darkness was not exactly a play toy to be trifled with…..seeing s it was nothing short of the mother of all bad guys.

But Kanone simply could not understand something, even as he prepared his armguard blaster to Full Liquefy.

Why did the Darkness want Turner ALIVE? All of Turner's enemies-and there was quite a jolly amount of them-usually wanted him DEAD.

So why did the more corrupt, demonic force in the universe, keep chasing every specter of infinity and beyond over some stupid kid, if only to fold the boy to its heart?

Well….he was not yet property of the darkness.

And that meant free dibs.

As Kanone rocketed into the sky, he managed a small smile, fingernails digging into his palms.

He felt the need to kill.


	8. Clint's Hints and Looney Goons

Sorry guys. I won't be able to update for awhile....I'm leaving for camp tomorrow. Very sorry!

* * *

Wanda threw her wand down with a clatter, eyes flashing. Cosmo took a few steps backward.

Bad things happened when Wanda got that look in her eyes.....

SCARY things....

Wanda seized Cosmo's Wand-which he surrendered without a fight-and frantically waved it.

It sparked, but did nothing. The female fairy rolled her eyes.

"Darn, Darn, DARN IT! Two days, two search parties-and still...nothing!"

Poof's mouth began to quiver.

And he exploded into tears. Wanda's eyes softened as she hurried over.

"Shhh....Mommy's sorry, sweetheart, Mommy's sorry...."

Cosmo held a list upside down, squinting slightly.

"Uhhhh.....he wasn't in the Grand Canyon.....or Nasa.....or Canada...."

Poof ony began to wail harder. Cosmo went on.

"Uh.....not in Canada.....Fairy World.....Anti Fairy world.....Pixie's Inc....still not in Canada.....Brazil.....England.....Dimmsdale....STILL not in Canada...."

Wanda scowled.

"Cosmo, that's not the location's list. That's a box of poptarts and you're holding it upside down."

"Jorgan didn't know anything....and our wands can't make anything we could use to track Timmy!"

Poof looked out the window.

"AJ...?"

Wanda smiled, and patted him on the head. "No, sweetie. Timmy's Mom and Dad asked-Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer too-but they all said the same thing: Timmy had a bad day

at school, went home. Nothing else."

Poof whimpered. Cosmo patted him on the back.

"Aww....it's okay, hon. Why don't you watch a nice Children's program....like Cops? Or-"

Cosmo gulped as Wanda's head became scarlet, hair bursting into flames.

* * * * *

"Hey, there, kids! I'm CLINT! Ignore the five o clock shadow and the shaving cuts. I'm really a kid! Just like you! Now, let's all look for healthy prunes to improve our colons by

finding....A VICKY PRINT! THAT'S also one step closer to finding out where VICKY might be!"

The middle aged man began to laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cosmo rolled his eyes as he went through the channels.

"Ooh! Looney Goons!"

Babs Bunny was munching on a celery stick, watching as Daffy Dork was being chased by Elmer Fudge throughout the woods with a rifle. Poof's eyes widened as Elmer shot at

Daffy, who jumped as his beak blasted itself on the other side of his face.

"Nice imitable violence back in the 1940s."

And then Babs shoved Elmer over a cliff, who hovered in middair for a few seconds before realizing where he was.

Holding up a sign that said YIPES! in big red letters, he smashed into the earth below, body resembling an accordion.

"Hey.....that's violent too! Didn't they have sensors back then?"

Click!

"Can't.....move! Can't...reach....ermph...wand!"

"Can't.....reach.....remote!"

"Can't.....stop thinking.....about ham!"

Click!

A kid rushed up to another one, gasping frantically.

"Chuckie Black, Chuckie Black! The Great Mennorah finally arrived in the Bagel patch!"

And Lenny fell to the floor, a white, black eared, furry cat dancing nearby with a canary as an adult began to speak.

"Blah, blahblahblah."

Chuckie Black's eyes widened.

"What? No! I didn't hurt him!"

"Blah, blah, blah, bah!"

"No-seriously-he fainted!"

"Blah, blah blah."

Chuckie Black's face twitched into an uncomfortable smile.

"Do we HAVE to involve the police in this?"

And, as blue and red sirens began to wail outside the house, knockout gas canisters were thrown through the window with a tinkling smash.

_______

"Uhhhh.....Wanda! Good news! Timmy is NOT on TV!"

Cosmo blinked.

"Oh.....hang on....bad news."

Wanda went through her lists, biting her lip.

"Not here....not there.....Vicky doesn't know.....Dark Laser is a no go.....the founding fathers had no comprendo-"

Comso huffed.

"Why'd you have to contact THEM? I'm never voting for any of them ever again!"

Wanda sighed, and poofed up a sour looking cat, and a jug of water.

"MEEEOOOOOOWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

While Poof interestedly watched the kitty try and tear Daddy's face off, Wanda turned to her lists again.

"Catman offered to help Timmy's parents....but, uh...."

Cosmo blinked, rubbing at red eyes.

"Uh....didn't he have to go nigh-nigh this evening?

The fairy just wearily nodded, before her eyes lit up.

"HANG ON! Hold everything!"

Cosmo huffed.

"What do I look like, a clothing horse? How do I carry everything in this roo-?"

"Mark! Mark might know where Timmy is?"

Cosmo looked puzzled.

"Don't you mean Justin Jake Astin? Earth teen dream with three first names?"


	9. Seem and Unforseen

****************************************************************************************************************

Oh, dear.....it's been quite some time....my bad, my bad, my bad!

Sorry I've been gone for so long, people...I've been gone at camp. I'm a little sad, too....I was working on a previous story beforehand, and I accidentally deleted the whole thing. :(

And now, with the fact that I just had the brace taken off my leg-hooray ^^-and that the custody circumstances switched, my life is going to become a lot more complicated.

I plan to apply for a job soon at the library.....and, in between school and my weekend custodial visits...I'm going to be extremely busy. But Fanfiction is a very important aspect of my life, and I refuse to let it die.

Oy.....Que Sera Sera. I do hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ten year old buried his face in his hands, pink hat bouncing off his head, and glancing off his shoulder.

This beat being chased by a sporadic and crazed Eliminator dragging him to a whirlpool of death-by a longshot, don't get him wrong-but, after

all these hours of simply wathing and staring and constant pacing....

Timmy sighed, staring at the endless vacumn of space from the cool windowglass of the cruiser.

Hopefully, he'd have a way to contact his godparents soon....he was beginning to THINK.

Thinking was bad. Well, not in general, of course-only Cosmo would say such a thing-but if left alone for such a long time, what else did he have to do but ponder this situation?

One Eliminator? It should be so easy! Poof could take down a torrent of them!

And he was a baby. A BABY!

Timmy fidgeted uneasily.

Why wouldn't Wanda and Cosmo try to contact them? Did something happen to them?

Timmy kept glancing uneasily at the clock-a bit of a useless action, seeing as the numbers weren't numbers at all-but what looked like ABC

gum...

Any moment now, the three would poof up.

And, at any moment, the Eliminator would be destroyed-and life could regain some resemblence to sanity.

.....

Any moment now....

But, as Timmy sank his elbows on the nearby table, and then, his head-he simply waited.

Still nothing came.

* * *

After awhile, Timmy looked up with a sigh, rubbing at red eyes.

This was it.

Something HAD to happen.

....or else, the ten year old boy thought he might just go crazy.

Mark was still at the controls, humming occasionally as he twisted the wheel counterclockwise

every now and again.

It had been a full six hours since they left Yugopotamia, and like any responsible, mature ten

year old, Timmy had something to say about that.

"I'm booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddd."

Mark just grinned.

"Shyeah, Turner, dude. We've only been on this flight for....uh......"

"SIX HOURS, MAYBE?!"

Mark shrugged.

"More or less. I dunno."

Timmy buried his face in his hands.

"Where are we going, anyway? You mentioned..." Timmy racked his brains for a moment or two.

"....some place where the Eliminator is likely to find me?"

Mark grinned again, adjusting the controls slightly at starboard.

"Shhhhbingo. I know the perfect place! And a very lovely one at that!"

Timmy gulped.

If Mark thought a place looked lovely, that usually spelled a whopping "Uh-oh" for Timmy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had taken exactly three seconds-longer then Cosmo would've preferred-but it had been done.

Every street in Dimsdale had signs carpeted over fences, streetposts, lampposts, one was covering a very confused cat's back.....

And they all read the same thing: Below Timmy's picture, there was a large, blaring blue shade

of blurring color with bold red lettering:

_Have you seen this boy?_

But that was the entire problem.

No one had a CLUE where Timmy might be.

Wanda sighed as she poofed up a clothespin over her nose, frowning at the enormous piles of garbage that Cosmo and Poof were busy diving into. She slowly shook her head, a trifle exasperated.

Men. Couldn't live with them-but she couldn't imagine her life without Cosmo, Poof....

...and the pink hatted boy of ten.

The pink haired fairy shook her head as she continued to call out, the revolting fumes making her dizzy.

"Mark! MARK!"

But there was no answer. Wanda frowned.

Was thge alien pretending to be a child again? A teenager?

Wanda tried again, fluttering over the enormous piles of things looking like they were scraped off from the bottoms of boots.

"Prince Mark? Mark Chang? Justin? Jake? ASTIN?!"

But there was still no answer. Wanda rolled her eyes, yanking Cosmo by the ears out of the trash, and settling him firmly on the ground.

A head popped out of the trash, looking very annoyed.

"HEY! I was here FIRST!"

And, without really looking at the stricken fairies, Chester dived in again.

Poof blinked, then fluttered over the recyclables, looking puzzled.

His eyes widened.

"Poof...?"

Cosmo, head covered in the bones of dead fish, scratched his forehead.

"Cool! Chang's ship does tricks!"

Wanda scowled.

The man she loved most was probably the biggest idiot in living existance. She sighed.

"....tricks?"

Cosmo chuckled merrily.

"Well, yeah! It did a Houdini!"


	10. Nothing comes from Nothing

Hallo, again, everyone! This segment is dedicated to Radar 180.

Thank you very much!

NOTE: This chapter will seem a little confusing-but the events that led up to this will be explained next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had happened so fast.

When the explosion occurred, however, it hadn't been a thing like the movies.

Normally, the hero grimly raced away, dodging as he ground his teeth against each other in his hurry.

But all Timmy knew, in the firestorm of energy, was blinding, positively blistering lightlightlight.....

And the deafening silence that followed, after he had shoved a gelatinous form away from the exploding engine.

As Timmy staggered in the molten wreck, eyes flickering, he finally collapsed to his knees with a small groan.

Kanone had lost. At least Mark had gotten away safely.

But, as Timmy tumbled down to meet the metal, every fiber of his body screaming in pain, he had to admit a somewhat grim truth.

Kanone, in a way, had won.

---------

(Eliminator POV)

The idiot.

The blasted, blasted, IDIOT!

If I had a heart would've stopped by now. Or it would've been pounding, at the very least.

The Chosen One took time to spare an idiot Prince of Yugopotamia? I slapped myself upside the forehead as I wrenched apart the smoking, melted wreck with my limbs, angrily

crushing leftover scrap into neat little cubes.

Ooh, save one person-or, uh....invertebrate that resembled a squid with a glass orb above his head holding his brain.

And doom the rest of humanity.

Did he not REALIZE what the fairies would do if there was ONE SCRATCH on that boy?

That was unpleasant to think about.

But would be EVEN more unpleasant to think about would be the MASTER'S reaction....

I shuddered.

Oy, vey.

If everyone on Earth was LUCKY, it would perish in flames.

If not....well....

As that funny green haired fairy once put, it would be very, very, very, very, very, very, very not good.

That fairy was always funny to listen to in prison....especially when he would start singing, using his wisdom of a throw pillow to compose songs to soothe the troubled soul.

_I ate a little mud pie..._

_And then I ate some ants._

_I drank out of the fishbowl..._

_And then I wet my pants........_

_In spite of myself, I had to giggle. _

_There was that other one, too..._

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_What will you eat for Christmas?_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_What will you eat for Christmas?_

_Dear Father-in-law would be divine,_

_But then on what would Daddy dine?_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_What will you eat for Christmas?_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_You start to make me nervous._

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_You start to make me nervous._

_Your friendly looks_

_Have turned to smiles,_

_Reminding me of crocodiles._

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_You start to make me nervous._

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_I wish I never met you._

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_I wish I never met you._

_I hope that when you've eaten me,_

_I make you barf your recipe._

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_Oh, Cannibals,_

_I wish I never met yo-_

I shook.

NO!

I didn't have time for this idiocy!

And, as I ripped the final slab apart, I froze.

Before a scream tore from my mouth.

End POV

______

His response was as quick as a lightening bolt striking the earth as he snatched Timmy's limp body into his arms.

Awkwardly, he put a hand on Turner's dusty, somewhat grimy forehead.

"C-Chosen One?"

A pause. Then, to the Eliminator's immense relief, Timmy's eyes flickered open.

But, as a faint moan broke from his lips, the Eliminator's metallic eyebrow raised itself slightly.

"T-Turner...can you hear me?"

If the Chosen One was frightened by the Eliminator's reappearance, he didn't show it.

That, or could not show it. Timmy just continued to glazedly stare about himself, faint, baby blue eyes meeting emerald.

A faint smile came to his lips.

"Cosmo....you do-"

The boy's eyes flickered again. The ELiminator paused.

And shot off into the dark skyline.

* * *

It would've been a wise idea to LOOK where you were going in space travel.

But, instead, he directed his attention to the boy still secured in his arms.

Now that they were out of danger, the Eliminator focused solely on him, and instantly realized just how _weak_ the boy looked like_. It was enough to say the bot was astounded the _

_boy was still conscious. _

_Now, if only He would STAY like this for awhile longer....at least until he could get Turner help._

_Timmy's eyes flickered again._

_Something hit the robotic stomach's bottom with full force._

_"Timmy, no! I need you to stay awake!"_

Splendid. He felt like slapping himself.

He had called the Darkness' playtoy by his FIRST name....

Timmy's orbs remained frozen.

Hearing the urgency in the bot's voice, Timmy clung to consciousness.

Unfortunately, the action had greatly cost the boy. And the bot noticed it when the young hybrid's dulled green eyes began to close.

"Turner, look at me," the cyborg pleaded, taking a hold of the child's face, feeling ill.

Did humans ALWAYS feel this cold? Or as limp as spaghetti?

Timmy did his best to keep his eyes focused on his arch-enemy, but his vision was darkening just as quickly as he was losing the battle to remain conscious.

"TURNER, NO!"

But Timmy slipped into darkness with a moan, head still spinning as all conciousness left his body.


	11. We all wish they headed someplace else

In Which We Wish We Were Heading For a DIFFERENT Planet

Hallo, everyone, I'm back. I'm on a major updating spree today-might as well make the best of my FF time while I still can.....sigh. I won't be updating nearly as much anymore...

Que Sera Sera.

And guys-check Mark's eyes. They're RED! Not green!

***************************************************************************************************************************************

_Quote:_

_With what a childish and short-sighted sense  
Fear seeks for safety; recons up the days  
Of danger and escape, the hours and ways  
Of death; it breathless flies the pestilence;  
It walls itself in __towers__ of defence;  
By land, by sea, against the __storm__ it lays  
Down barriers; then, comforted, it says:  
"This spot, this hour is safe." Oh, vain pretence!  
Man born of man knows nothing when he goes;  
The winds blow where they list, and will disclose  
To no man which brings safety, which brings risk.  
The mighty are brought low by many a thing  
Too small to name. Beneath the daisy's disk  
Lies hid the pebble for the fatal sling._

_--------------------------------------------_

"I spy, with my little eye-"

"A rock." Timmy's head was still buried in his hands. Mark whistled.

"Duddddde, not bad! Not bad at all!"

That was it. Timmy groaned.

"Uh, Mark-are we going to be landing in the distant future....or like, I don't know....EVER?!"

"Yep! Right about....now!"

Well, that shut Timmy up as the boy stared at the dark maroon planet they were approaching.

-----

Kanone pleasantly smiled as he adjusted his propellers, still in pursuit of Chang's ship.

Turner's head was his own. Might as well get the alien's, too.

Apparently, they knew they were being pursued...by someone else.

Too bad. Kanone adjusted his revolver slightly.

They were in for a...slight disappointment.

----

If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

That miserable, miserable, little brat had lied. Of course, he couldn't exactly blame him for running away....but all the same....

And to think he had gone to the pharmacy and everything! Bah.

The Darkness was becoming impatient. NOW he could see how the superior Eliminator felt.

Geez, this kid was tough to find. If he wasn't trying to thwart the Eliminators, he was running for his life. The Eliminator tightened his fist.

Stupid, stupid, stupid boy.

To his surprise, he was feeling a little anxious for the little-he shook his head.

Out of all the things the Master could want-money, power-awesome shades-but nooooooo. He had to have a little scrap of life-a tiny, insignificant, package of blood and bones-

Some rotten Ten year old boy!

They were making a land at Nervana- the Land of the D-

Oh, crud.

As the Eliminator shot into the sky, he had to groan.

They were being followed....

But by who?

"Dude....what are we wearing?"

Timmy blinked in his Crash Nebula space suit, looking annoyed. Mark Chang was still rummaging through his wardrobe.

"Uh-dude-you can't breathe out there."

"But I did it on Ve-" Timmy objected.

Mark chose to ignore this, as he grabbed a nearby brown bag, and stuffed it at Timmy.

"Dude....what you are about to see may horrify and shock you."

This could only mean something good.

As the door slowly opened, however, Timmy felt quite differently.

Timmy gasped, and turned a faint shade of green. Mark swayed slightly, burying his head in a tentacle.

"Dude....I'd only do this for you."

The ten year old just shook his head in sheer horror.

"OUT OF ALL THE PLACES YOU COULD'VE FOUND-YOU CHOSE THIS ONE?!"


	12. ATTACK of the adorable woodlanders

Bonjour, my dears. Sorry I haven't updated for a bit....just haven't been feeling too great. Sorry! My bad...my bad....

The quote here is a joke one. It has almost NOTHING to do with this chapter...until the end, that is. ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quote:_

_"Dwell in a lonely house I know  
That vanished many a summer ago,  
And left no trace but the cellar walls,  
And a cellar in which the daylight falls,  
And the purple-stemmed wild raspberries grow._

O'er ruined fences the grape-vines shield  
The woods come back to the mowing field;  
The orchard tree has grown one copse  
Of new wood and old where the woodpecker chops;  
The footpath down to the well is healed.

I dwell with a strangely aching heart  
In that vanished abode there far apart  
On that disused and forgotten road  
That has no dust-bath now for the toad.  
Night comes; the black bats tumble and dart."

It was a nightmare.

An absolute, looming nightmare. The ten year old whimpered as he buried his face in his hands.

"It BURNS! It BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Yugopotamia-where a chorus of hacking bog monsters alongside a choir of heralding chainsaws-had seemed like the musicians of heaven

compared top THIS.

Timmy swallowed as he grasped Mark's tentacle, who in turn, gripped his sweaty hand.

"Um…buddy…..I really appreciate this…..but I think I'll take my chances with the killer robot."

Lollipops grew on pink and purple trees, while teddy bears danced small waltzes under the pink leaves and around the trunks of them,

"hands"-if a ten year old boy could call those little stubs those-linked, as all the time they continued chanting in their mad dance,

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala….."

Mark's eyes brightened with recognition.

"Hey….I remember that Toddlertubbo from the insane confines of the hideous dungeon in Flappy Bob's!" he paused, blinking.

"Isn't that the one that got sent to Dictator School, and has tattoos over fifty seven percent of her fuzzy body?"

Timmy nodded, throat too constraint with terror to speak. Mark continued.

"Ah….I remember that rewrite. Mucho better, I might add. Didn't that Tubbo seize most of Europe?"

Timmy just nodded again as a unicorn pranced past, main glinting in the overly bright sun, that was giggling faintly to itself.

"And most of the Midwestern, if I remember correctly."

The alien flinched, and crouched behind the ten year old as a butterfly got a little too close for comfort as it ambly fluttered by. Timmy sighed,

and rolled his eyes.

"Dude-just STANDING here makes me feel like I'm about to go into a diabetic coma!"

Mark nodded, looking more then slightly squeamish.

Bunnies leapt around with sparkling blue eyes, nuzzling each other with a loving gentleness as large rainbows stretched themselves over a

soft blue sky with white, somewhat cotton candy stylized clouds.

It was like being stuck in torture chambers.

Torture chambers for a ten year old boy and an alien-Lisa Frank style.

The grass was a sickly, synthetic green, while singing daisies popped out of the earth at every few interventuals, whenever they felt things

were getting too peaceful.

Deer were drinking from a nearby stream, their large eyes and laughing as they continued to sing, and frolic merrily through the flowers, who

were screaming in mid song as the deer continued to leap.

Bees were buzzing, and sugar plum fairies were busy in mortal combat with them as they grasped miniature pixie sticks.

Mark slowly shook his head, shuddering.

"These things are REVOLTING! And _not_ in the good way, mi amigo."

Silence.

The chirping stopped, as did the singing.

The sun disappeared from now dark, somewhat violet clouds.

Something dropped in Mark's stomach, and, as he inched closer to Timmy, he could feel something drop in his gut.

And, for once, it wasn't a struggling ten year old.

The air grew still.

Animals slowly turned to face them, once soft and vibrant orbs becoming a laughing nonexistent, and fading to a bloody red glow.

Growls tore from their throats, foam dripping from bared fangs as they inched closer, circling ever so steadily as cold wind whipped past their

faces.

Timmy gulped.

"Uh…..hi! Hi, nice, scary, foaming-at-the-mouth and ready to tear us apart animals!"

Mark swallowed, and hid his face in soft green tentacles.

"Rabid woodland creatures or sugar drop lane. Hard to say which is worse."

Timmy desperately searched for a weapon and had to repress a moan.

If only he had his Mom's cooking right about now…..

As the sugar plum fairies' wings turned a steely black in colour, eyes blazing with cold fury as they inched ever so slightly forwards….

The ten year old managed a laugh.

"Oooh…pixie sticks. Niiiice. What are you going to do-give us cavaties?"

Silence.

And then, the brightly wrapped candy transfigured into tiny, heat seeking missiles.

----

Timmy, now violently trembling, buried his head in his hands.

"I can't look!"

Then, he parted his fingers with a small grin.

"-but I kinda have to because it's kinda cool!"

-----

Doom.

Imminent doom.

And, as if being surrounded like Walt Kidney stylized animals gone rabid-and well armed-everywhere-the constant giggling that rang in your

ears as the bunny eared, antanead, colorful scraps of life came skipping closer….and closer……

Timmy opened his mouth in a scream before seizing Mark's nonexistant shoulders, and began to shake the alien violently.

_"OUT OF ALL PLACES IN THE UNIVERSE YOU COULD'VE BROUGHT ME TO-ANYWHERE AT ALL-AND YOU BROUGHT ME TO THE GIGGLEPIES' HOME _

_PLANET?!"_


	13. Kanone Steps In

Kanone steps in

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quote:_

_"AT midnight hour I went, not willingly, __life__, __moon_ _lustre-fraught, _

A_ little, little boy, yon churchyard past,  
To Father Vicar's house; the stars on high_

_On all around their beauteous radiance cast,_

_At midnight hour._

_And when, in journeying o'er the path of_

_My love I follow'd, as she onward moved,  
With stars and northern lights o'er head in strife,_

_Going and coming, perfect bliss I proved_

_At midnight hour._

_Until at length the full_

_Burst thro' the gloom wherein she was enshrined;  
And then the willing, active, rapid thought_

_Around the past, as round the future twined,_

_At midnight hour._

Timmy thought that he and Mark should've been placed in the Olympic circle for their one hundred meter dash.

Back to the spaceship.

Even as the cuddle bunnies of death were amassing outside the craft, it was already too late. Mark hurriedly switched on all the engine lights

before pressing HARD on the accelerator.

The ship hovered uncertainly for a minute or so, the giggle pies continuing their rabid assualt as they did so......

Riding on the backs of the red eyed, slightly satanic looking creatures, growling like trapped coyotes.

"Come ON!" pleaded Timmy, seizing Mark's, once again-non existant shoulders and shaking them violently.

"COME ON!"

The boy frantically flipped the windshield wipers on-and the gigglepies attempting to break through the glass were now wide eyed with horror

as they were swung back and forth....

Back and forth.....

Until finally, one of them vomited over the glassy exterior. Timmy winced, then yanked around. Mark was still struggling at the controls.

"The engine's stalling! THE ENGINE'S stalling!"

Timmy swallowed, feeling extremely lightheaded as the ship continued to rock violently back and forth.

"So this is how it ends. Torn limb by limb apart by a corporate excuse to sell manufactured creatures from the black lagoon created by

overworked and underpaid seamstresses." He groaned, shaking his head as the Bunnies attempted to smash down the doors, using the seers

as battering rams, from what he could tell.

"I could've been sucked into a whirlpool of death. But noooo, the fuzzy animals have to kill me first."

Mark sighed.

"DO not be ashamed, TUrner.. My people will give us a hero's memorial."

TImmy just groaned again.

"Yeah. And MY people will be be giggling at our funerals."

Mark smashed frantically on the controlds, as an enormous CRACK echoed from outside....

"PLEASE! Just wake-"

A pause. The engine stuttered.

And then, began to rumble as it slowly began to rise.

* * * *

"Just a bit more.....come on.....just a little bit..."

Timmy closed his eyes, wishing more then ever that his parents were here.

Or His godfamily.

Or better yet, bo-

Mark's cry startled Timmy out of his reverie.

"Whoo-hoooooooo!"

And, in a blast of fire and sparks, the ship shot into the dark skies above, sending gigglepies flying in all directions-

As they broke off from the atmosphere, a hand and a tentacle struck against each other.

"YES!"

----

Timmy sank into a chair, moan mingling with his sigh of relief.

"Dude. Just let me say this once. I'll be perfectly happy if we never have to repeat that again."

Mark just managed a nod before melting into a small heap of goo on the ground.

"Still....I can't understand WHY the engine acted up like that. We nearly got waxed!"

TImmy thought about turning to face Mark, but it seemed too mucgh of an effort, so he decided to attempt to use The Force again.

It had never worked when hhe was seven, but...?

Willing his head to turn with all of his might, it still didn''t functiion.....

Timmy gave up with a sigh, plunking his head against the leather of the chair with a sigh.

"Who cares? THe important thing is...we got out of there, and from now on, I'm going to hide under my bed every year until Easter's over."

-----

Mark frowned as he got up some time later, studying the monitor closely. They had left the ship on auto pilot for the time being. After a

moment of attempting to use The Force again, Timmy gave up and hopped down beside the alien.

"I STILL don't know how-"

"Oh, But _I_ do."

Timmy started, heart hammering at the unfamiliar voice as a small noise began to echo in the ortherwise silent ship.

It was the sound of footsteps.

And something else.

The hairs on Timmy's neck stood up as he inched closer to the alien, mouth very dry.

Someone was slowly clapping as they stepped out from behind the captain's chair.

And he did NOT look ready for afternoon tea.

Their first clue?

Timmy had to admit it was the blaster he had pointed at them.


	14. At Bell's Toll

At Bell's Toll.

Hello, everyone! So, so, SO sorry for my long absence!

School just started, I now have seven classes on my hands, not to mention, the homework that comes with it……L

My internet connection has been down; I'm constantly having trouble with this gaddratted schedule of mine…

…….

Sorry. Terribly sorry for the rant. Guess I needed that.

Let us move on, shall we? We have a villain who's a serious madman on our hands-and might shift the humor to another chapter. Please tell me what you think of him-er, Kanone, that is!

Quote:

"Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice."

The plastic Bonjour Bunny and Kitty Kitty Bang Bang figures clanked on the man's waist as he stepped forwards. Timmy studied them with a

narrowed eye.

Normally, a pyschotic killer wasn't much of a fan of cute, plastic animals without mouths.....but he'd seen too much of the Gigglepies to scoff at

him.

AND there was a tiny fact: He still had a pistol directed at them.

Just a minor detail.

---------------------

THIS brat was the one the Darkness wanted so badly? How pitiful....

Well, he came to destroy the Dark One's play toy, so that he would gladly do.

It was lovely that they were unarmed. Else, he'd have to fire immediately….

And whatever fun could you have with that?

The fact they were weaponless was…..interesting.

And he enjoyed...interesting toys.

Like ADORABLE widdle animals without mouths, and, freakishly enough, wearing clothes!

He stepped forwards, caressing the blaster like a newborn child with his thumb, index finger never leaving the trigger.

And you might as well _play _with toys before you break them, aye?

Kanone's lips curled into a small smile again as Mark's tentacle swung behind his back.

Meaningless.

* * *

The seconds dragged by. Still, no one said a word.

Thank you, middle school drama. What fun would it be otherwise?

As the eternal bard said, "Life is but an eternal stage."

He managed a mocking bow, pleasant smile never leaving his face.

When Timmy raised another eyebrow, Kanone couldn't help giggling.

It had been such a while since he had such jolly good fun.

"Uh.....dude? Who-?!"

Kanone bowed again.

"Please pardon me. How very rude."

His gold eyes began dilated and contorted in the darkness, smile streching like the Chesire Cat's.

Kanone began to laugh.

A laugh that was not a laugh at all-

....just a twisted, empty mockery of one.

Kanone Hilbert smiled, slightly manic butterscotch eyes ablaze as Timmy backed up, feet slowly sliding over the thin carpet.

"And my business? To do what I should've done ages ago, Timmy Turner.

I'm here to end your existance, Darkness toy."


	15. Creation and Ruin's Passage

Creation and Ruin's Passage

Buenos Dias, everyone! Sorry I took so long…..:( My bad! My bad! My greatest project-The Watcher in The Darkness-is ending soon, and the finale needs to be good. I'm also reworking my current writing style to make this fiction a little better.

Whew! One day, when I'm done updating my old tales and they too, lie finished, the only other option is to write more. Kinda sad.

Ah, well. This chapter is actually dedicated to NonSequitersRUS, for always splendidly kind reviewing….and the reminder that Carl is an ant, not a roach.

Thanks! ^^

This chappy begins a bit with Kanone's history. Might as well know your villains.

Quote:

**"Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives."**

Kanone, quite plan and simple, was a former Assimilator-an earlier formation from the Eliminator protégé. However, on one defensitory misson, he'd had a little too much "fun" and had shocked even The Darkness enough that he had been moved from the elite forces.....

Down to that of a traveling Assassin for hire.

What a pity.

After this little louse, might as well go after the Darkness' last servant.

And then, the Darkness itself.

Well, he was perfectly justified! That was just MEAN of them....

But, anyhoo, The old "Master" would most likely guess Kanone's involvement when the Darkness felt Timmy's life force fade.

He sighed, casually wondering if he shouldn't order a pizza after the whole ordeal.

Most likely, the Darkness would summon what pitiful energy it had left to pursue Kanone.

Well, it saved him a trip, at the very least….

For someone to actually destroy the Darkness….what power could you gain in return?

Legions of lore had promised Certain invulnerability, teleportation, increased speed......more adeptitude with a blade, explosive reflexes....

Certain invulnerability.

Immortality. Kanone let a happy, breathless sigh escape him, weapon still directed at the two.

They were nice qualities.....one of the only blowbacks was the teensy fact your eyes went a fiery crimson, you lost the ability to feel anything but

bloodlust....and you were only summoned once in a great while, when Master needed you.

_.....but on the plus side,_ Kanone thought gladly, _you got an ADORABLE Bonjour Bunny mug alongside!_

When he had run out of resources, he had been forced to seek employment from….Darth Laser.

A.K.A: Most asinine and inept "villain" in this universe or any other. Kanone's face wrinkled with distaste.

After one target, there was always another to pursue.

Speaking of which….

Timmy backed up another step, swallowing.

The tension in this room was so thick you could eat it.

But, as Cosmo would say, Timmy dimly figured, it needed salt.

His throat extremely dry, the ten year old boy at last opened his mouth.

"Hey? What did I ever do to you? Don't you need some sort of deep seated rage from past misdeeds or something for you to declare petrifying und undeserved revenge?"

The alien with his tentacles still in the air turned, an eyebrow raised.

"Dude. Have you been reading those creepy Asteroid Trot magazines again?"

Timmy rolled his eyes, a huff sounding in his throat.

"I don't read-I SKIM those! And," Timmy turned with a benighted scowl on his face back towards the man.

"What did WE ever do to you?"

Kanone's butterscotch eyes flashed as he momentarily placed his weapon under his arm, and clapped once again, the slightly sickly, but nonetheless pleasant smile back upon his face.

"Well, well, now. Clever boy. Figure there always has to be a reason? That the playground bully has been wronged in some way? A stone thrown into the hornet's nest?"

He paused.

And then, the pleasant smile became much broader as he reached for his weapon once again, the now warm metal flashing before his alabaster hands closed over it.

And then, his face contorted once again into the false Cheshire Cat smile.

Mark protectively inched a few meters in front of Timmy, thought better of it, then inched back.

"Very well, little Darkness toy, I will tell you…."

A pause. Kanone tipped his head back, wild expression now completely convulting his face to a grotesque mask, eyes dilating to that of a cat's.

"You were born, DARKNESS TOY! YOU WERE BORN!

Why couldn't you have let well enough alone, eh, _CHOSEN ONE? _Nooooo. It wasn't enough that you wouldn't hand yourself over to stop the Eliminator's siege."

"But if I did, the Des-"

Timmy immediately stopped at the now absolutely terrifying expression on the man's face.

If you could call "it" a man, anymore, that is.

Repulsive, pale, eyes glimmering with pure hatred, Kanone let out a husky hiss.

The air seemed to become quite chilly, as the man bared his teeth in a feral snarl.

And then, he fired.

"DUCK!"

Mark blinked, red orbs looking bewildered.

"Turner, I do not see any matter of poultry he-"

"HIT THE FLOOR, YOU MORON!"

So desperate was Timmy's scream, the alien shrugged.

"Oookay. That, I can live with."

And the two shot behind the table, right before electric white bolts smashed into the nearby wall.

Kanone cackled, throwing his head back, as he quite indiscriminately fired at the walls again.

"COME OUT, LITTLE TURNER! COME OUT!

I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT FADE FROM YOUR EYES!"

Timmy closed his eyes, and seized a nearby baseball bat Mark had "Lovingly" received from Vicky.

After she tested it out once or twice on his head.

And the ten year old did something very brave….

….and very stupid as he rolled out behind the weakening cement, brandishing the metal with a strangled cry.

And what happened next was positively, historians speculate, the most unlucky event of fate in human (or alien) history.

Kanone's eyes widened at Timmy's stupidity, and he staggered back a step, firing once more into the air, aiming for Timmy's arm.

But he had misaimed. The dazzling ray of light had not hit the boy, nor the alien, but the fuel engine tank.

All exploded in a firestorm of golden sparks.


	16. Moonlight, Midnight

Midnight

This is mostly the reminisce chapter to explain what occurred. Next chapter, we move forwards!

* * *

Quote:

_"There is a good way to die, and a right time to do it. An odd thought for this time of year -- this is the point where the world has meandered back into spring, back into life. The sun is pulling fresh green from the ground again. An odd time to think about death, but as good time as ever to die."_

* * * *

Mark's mind raced as the first half of the craft exploded into pieces.

It would only be a few short seconds before-!

A hand seized his Fakeifier and jamed the star roughly before shoving the alien away.

CLANG.

And Mark fell out into the void of space, encased in his Fyer's protective shell.

"TUR-!"

But there was no answer, even as enormous red eyes watched the craft explode into pieces, not noticing the bolt of light coming rapidly

from the left.

None at all.

----

_Eliminator POV)_

_The idiot._

_The blasted, blasted, IDIOT!_

_If I had a heart would've stopped by now. Or it would've been pounding, at the very least._

_The Chosen One took time to spare an idiot Prince of Yugopotamia? I slapped myself upside the forehead as I wrenched apart the smoking, _

_melted wreck with my limbs, angrily crushing leftover scrap into neat little cubes._

_Ooh, save one person-or, uh....invertebrate that resembled a squid with a glass orb above his head holding his brain._

_And doom the rest of humanity._

_Did he not REALIZE what the fairies would do if there was ONE SCRATCH on that boy?_

_That was unpleasant to think about._

_But would be EVEN more unpleasant to think about would be the MASTER'S reaction...._

_I shuddered._

_Oy, vey._

_If everyone on Earth was LUCKY, it would perish in flames._

_If not....well...._

_As that funny green haired fairy once put, it would be very, very, very, very, very, very, very not good._

_As I ripped the final slab apart, I froze._

_Before a scream tore from my mouth._

_End POV_

________

_His response was as quick as a lightening bolt striking the earth as he snatched Timmy's limp body into his arms._

_Awkwardly, he put a hand on Turner's dusty, somewhat grimy forehead._

_"C-Chosen One?"_

_A pause. Then, to the Eliminator's immense relief, Timmy's eyes flickered open._

_But, as a faint moan broke from his lips, the Eliminator's metallic eyebrow raised itself slightly._

_"T-Turner...can you hear me?"_

_If the Chosen One was frightened by the Eliminator's reappearance, he didn't show it._

_That, or could not show it. Timmy just continued to glazedly stare about himself, faint, baby blue eyes meeting emerald._

_A faint smile came to his lips._

_"Cosmo....you do-"_

_The boy's eyes flickered again. The ELiminator paused._

_And shot off into the dark skyline._

* * *

_It would've been a wise idea to LOOK where you were going in space travel._

_But, instead, he directed his attention to the boy still secured in his arms._

_Now that they were out of danger, the Eliminator focused solely on him, and instantly realized just how __weak_ the boy looked like_. It was enough to say the bot was astounded the _

___boy was still conscious. _

___Now, if only He would STAY like this for awhile longer....at least until he could get Turner help._

___Timmy's eyes flickered again._

___Something hit the robotic stomach's bottom with full force._

___"Timmy, no! I need you to stay awake!"_

_Splendid. He felt like slapping himself._

_He had called the Darkness' playtoy by his FIRST name...._

_Timmy's orbs remained frozen._

_Hearing the urgency in the bot's voice, Timmy clung to consciousness._

_Unfortunately, the action had greatly cost the boy. And the bot noticed it when the young hybrid's dulled green eyes began to close._

_"Turner, look at me," the cyborg pleaded, taking a hold of the child's face, feeling ill._

_Did humans ALWAYS feel this cold? Or as limp as spaghetti?_

_Timmy did his best to keep his eyes focused on his arch-enemy, but his vision was darkening just as quickly as he was losing the battle to remain conscious._

_"TURNER, NO!"_

_But Timmy slipped into darkness with a moan, head still spinning as all consciousness left his body._


	17. Song of the Wounded

Song of the Wounded

&**^%GY:O&R^????

It hurt.

And the fact that it kept increasing by the second did NOT make things any better.

The ten year old stunted a cry, but managed to blindly shove a trembling hand to his bruised stomach, shuddering as he felt his insides contort like writhing snakes.

Timmy's stomach was in ever tightening knots.

His stomach heaved, and he thought he heard a far distant groan and moan.

The moan escaped from his own lips. But the groan came from somewhere else.

"And I JUST had it detailed! _Arrrrrrrrrggggggggggh!"_

Timmy let out another moan, head falling against something extremely _hard._

Silence. Then, a jabbering voice filled his head, always with sound, but no meaning.

It took Timmy a minute to realize it sounded extremely tense, and it had an inquisitory air to it.

"T…mmm…"

The buzzing wouldn't stop. Timmy grit his slightly beaver-like teeth together.

Stop.

Shut up.

Please.

Stop, stop, stop, _stop!_

If Cosmo, Wanda-or Poof even-had been there, Timmy felt certain he would've wished the world into silence again.

Anything was better than the noisenoisenoise of it all….!

Someone was folding his legs, and settling him against something soft. His head lolled, crying out for release-

"Shhhh…."

Who was that? Wanda?

"Easy there. Lean your head back-this will only hurt for a moment or so."

Something cold touched Timmy's spine, and began to very gently-but very insistently-pushing him into a laying position before effortlessly picking him up once again. Timmy heard quiet footsteps.

The ten year old's mind whirred viciously, like he was on a Tilt-a-Whirl with Cosmo again….

For the thirteenth time in a row after they had eaten an enormous lunch.

Wanda had given them the I-told-you-so act that night, when the two were lying under the covers with ice packs and thermometers.

Something began to gently swab at Timmy's neck. It felt like….cotton.

Something VERY cold tapped against his sore flesh.

And then, a syringe pierced it's way through.

The boy managed a strangled cry-and desperately began to flail, when….

Where was he?

He was alone.

He was alone, and in the dark.

Where were Cosmo and Wanda?

_Hello?_

Even his own voice sounded peculiar.

_Poof?_

Everything was slowing down-the quiet voice again-into an unintelligible blur.

What had been that…?

And, as Timmy's mind slowly began to eclipse, he came up with a conclusion.

Oh.

There was no more time for thought, as the boy's mind reeled once again, and he tumbled to sleep, unable to think or feel anymore.

It was hot.

It was horribly, fire racing up and down his small spine, which felt like the bone wanted to burn its way throughout his flesh until it tore itself free.

A whimper escaped the ten year old as he twitched, a frustrated moan being released as began the futile effort of attempting to kick the extra weight off him.

But much to his surprise, they refused to move. At all.

Something cool brushed itself against Timmy's skin.

"Move, and it will hurt more than it needs to."

The shock of hearing that voice again-as dread poured itself down Timmy-helped the boy force his eyes open.

And a pair of green eyes greeted his cerulean.

To Timmy's sorrow, they weren't Cosmo's.

Song of the Wounded

&**^%GY:O&R^????

It hurt.

And the fact that it kept increasing by the second did NOT make things any better.

The ten year old stunted a cry, but managed to blindly shove a trembling hand to his bruised stomach, shuddering as he felt his insides contort like writhing snakes.

Timmy's stomach was in ever tightening knots.

His stomach heaved, and he thought he heard a far distant groan and moan.

The moan escaped from his own lips. But the groan came from somewhere else.

"And I JUST had it detailed! _Arrrrrrrrrggggggggggh!"_

Timmy let out another moan, head falling against something extremely _hard._

Silence. Then, a jabbering voice filled his head, always with sound, but no meaning.

It took Timmy a minute to realize it sounded extremely tense, and it had an inquisitory air to it.

"T…mmm…"

The buzzing wouldn't stop. Timmy grit his slightly beaver-like teeth together.

Stop.

Shut up.

Please.

Stop, stop, stop, _stop!_

If Cosmo, Wanda-or Poof even-had been there, Timmy felt certain he would've wished the world into silence again.

Anything was better than the noisenoisenoise of it all….!

Someone was folding his legs, and settling him against something soft. His head lolled, crying out for release-

"Shhhh…."

Who was that? Wanda?

"Easy there. Lean your head back-this will only hurt for a moment or so."

Something cold touched Timmy's spine, and began to very gently-but very insistently-pushing him into a laying position before effortlessly picking him up once again. Timmy heard quiet footsteps.

The ten year old's mind whirred viciously, like he was on a Tilt-a-Whirl with Cosmo again….

For the thirteenth time in a row after they had eaten an enormous lunch.

Wanda had given them the I-told-you-so act that night, when the two were lying under the covers with ice packs and thermometers.

Something began to gently swab at Timmy's neck. It felt like….cotton.

Something VERY cold tapped against his sore flesh.

And then, a syringe pierced it's way through.

The boy managed a strangled cry-and desperately began to flail, when….

Where was he?

He was alone.

He was alone, and in the dark.

Where were Cosmo and Wanda?

_Hello?_

Even his own voice sounded peculiar.

_Poof?_

Everything was slowing down-the quiet voice again-into an unintelligible blur.

What had been that…?

And, as Timmy's mind slowly began to eclipse, he came up with a conclusion.

Oh.

There was no more time for thought, as the boy's mind reeled once again, and he tumbled to sleep, unable to think or feel anymore.

It was hot.

It was horribly, fire racing up and down his small spine, which felt like the bone wanted to burn its way throughout his flesh until it tore itself free.

A whimper escaped the ten year old as he twitched, a frustrated moan being released as began the futile effort of attempting to kick the extra weight off him.

But much to his surprise, they refused to move. At all.

Something cool brushed itself against Timmy's skin.

"Move, and it will hurt more than it needs to."

The shock of hearing that voice again-as dread poured itself down Timmy-helped the boy force his eyes open.

And a pair of green eyes greeted his cerulean.

To Timmy's sorrow, they weren't Cosmo's.


	18. Catching Falling Stars

Shooting Falling Stars

Quote:

"It is said an Eastern monarch once charged his wise men to invent him a sentence to be ever in view, and which should be true and appropriate in all times and situations. They presented him the words: "And this, too, shall pass away."

* * *

"I just DON'T understand!"

Wanda pounded her knee, grinding her teeth as she did so.

"Three days, no leads, no nothing-why?!" She turned to face Cosmo, livid face belying the anxiety tearing at her insides.

They'd hung a hundred thousand signs in Sichuan.

Three million in Germany.

Sixty Trillion in Canada….which annoyed the natives somewhat….

Wanda felt ready to tear the earth apart.

No wand could track him. She'd asked hundreds of fairies from Fairy World to help.

Not even Jorgan's worked!

Not even her "Motherly Instinct" monitor could find him! The darn thing continued to short circuit itself!

Unable to sleep, shoveling large amounts of chocolate into her mouth when she was on break….

It was driving the woman insane.

And the fact that their last option-Mark-couldn't help.

Frustration burned through her misery, making her seem to the point her skin was ablaze.

"I CAN'T believe THIS!" she fumed, angrily kicking aside a piece of garbage.

Cosmo was buttering a bagel, and peering interestedly into a nearby tin.

"I know! And I can't BELIEVE it's not butter!"

Poof's lips quivered.

And, for the ninth time that day, he burst into sobs. Wanda wearily turned around, and clasped the small puffball in her arms. Cosmo sighed.

"Where d'ya think we look for clues? It's not like one's going to tumble down from the sky."

And, at that moment, a ship rocketed straight into the earth beside them in an explosion of flames.

Shooting Falling Stars

"It is said an Eastern monarch once charged his wise men to invent him a sentence to be ever in view, and which should be true and appropriate in all times and situations. They presented him the words: "And this, too, shall pass away."

"I just DON'T understand!"

Wanda pounded her knee, grinding her teeth as she did so.

"Three days, no leads, no nothing-why?!" She turned to face Cosmo, livid face belying the anxiety tearing at her insides.

They'd hung a hundred thousand signs in Sichuan.

Three million in Germany.

Sixty Trillion in Canada….which annoyed the natives somewhat….

Wanda felt ready to tear the earth apart.

No wand could track him. She'd asked hundreds of fairies from Fairy World to help.

Not even Jorgan's worked!

Not even her "Motherly Instinct" monitor could find him! The darn thing continued to short circuit itself!

Unable to sleep, shoveling large amounts of chocolate into her mouth when she was on break….

It was driving the woman insane.

And the fact that their last option-Mark-couldn't help.

Frustration burned through her misery, making her seem to the point her skin was ablaze.

"I CAN'T believe THIS!" she fumed, angrily kicking aside a piece of garbage.

Cosmo was buttering a bagel, and peering interestedly into a nearby tin.

"I know! And I can't BELIEVE it's not butter!"

Poof's lips quivered.

And, for the ninth time that day, he burst into sobs. Wanda wearily turned around, and clasped the small puffball in her arms. Cosmo sighed.

"Where d'ya think we look for clues? It's not like one's going to tumble down from the sky."

And, at that moment, a ship rocketed straight into the earth beside them in an explosion of flames.


	19. Dearly Beloved

Dearly Beloved

Silence.

This was even more awkward then the time Timmy had walked onto his Dad dressing up as a woman.

The boy opened his mouth, closed it, then repeated until he finally had the sense to clamp it shut, silent words flashing in and out of focus.

Questions loomed in his mind-but one stood out amongst the others.

"???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Timmy blinked.

He was lying on a small bed in a white room.

And the "white" part was an understatement.

The bed sheets were white, his clothes and bandages were white-rather like the time he had wished he had never been born-the walls were white, the four poster bed he lay on was white, the walls were white-

It was like being in Cosmo's head…without the elevator music.

The overall theme was blinding. Timmy thrust a hand over his eyes, wincing.

"You again?"

Timmy winced, and pressed a hand to his ribcage. Every movement seemed to bring about another hot patch of dizziness.

Therefore, he settled against the pillow again, thin limbs shaking far too wildly to hold him up.

The Eliminator was gazing at him, face emotionless. He ignored Timmy's last s

"I figured the effects would be longer. But seeing as I had a limited supply…." He shrugged helplessly, before turning to the only black object in the room- a small, ebony case, and carefully snapped it shut. Timmy thought he saw something gleam inside it.

After a few more minutes of this, the robot finally turned, face to the floor.

"Are you alright?"

Timmy froze.

He kept hoping he'd wake up soon. The boy slowly shook himself out of his reverie, however, when he realized that the Eliminator was asking him if he hurt anywhere.

The correct answer was: "Heck,_yes_-everywhere-" but Timmy only tried to shake his head, wincing when a gash stretching from his shoulder to opposite hip serrated against his bandages like a live wire.

Timmy would've screamed, but the obliterating shock-like that of a blast of icy water-had been too overwhelming.

That little nod had been a huge mistake. The cyborg jumped up, looking anxious.

"Like I said: Do not move."

Timmy only glared at him as the cyborg stepped forwards, eyes glinting.

"Timmy Turner."

His voice went into such an icy tone that Timmy stopped his panting for a moment to stare at his captive's face.

"When I discovered you gone, GONE, and in the party of an alien who tried to destroy you-"

"Hey! He's my best friend-AND the only one who'd believe me! Where would YOU have gone?!"

The Eliminator chose to ignore this.

"And, you deliberately LEFT-"

"Uh, hello?"

Cerulean eyes burned into the green.

"Would YOU have just waited around until someone snatched you away to a portal of death?!"

The Eliminator ignored this as well.

"And had I not SAVED you-"

"I wouldn't have needed saving in the first place if you weren't trying to drag me to SAID ABOVE!"

The kid really did make a point. But now the robot was angry.

"You stupid, stupid little boy."

Timmy opened his mouth indignantly-but the Eliminator was on a role.

"You don't get it, do you, Turner? There are hundreds-maybe THOUSANDS of details in this little slip you simply could NEVER comprehend.

But then again, I suspect your moronic little parents-odd or god-didn't care enough to educate you properly."

Timmy blinked, eyes stinging as his face retorted into an angry scowl.

"Hey! STOP it! My parents love me! And so do-"

"Really?" asked the servant quietly, eyes now boring into Timmy's.

"Are you sure?"

"Duh!"

"Then ask yourself this, young Turner. Who loves you more? A trio of ridiculous fairies who let me take you away-practically INVITED me in-along with everyone else who'd like to sic you right about now-a pair of idiots who have no idea how to raise a child?"

Timmy opened his mouth, and moved it soundlessly, no words breaking free. The Eliminator continued mercilessly.

"A group of miscreant CHILDREN? You're an idiot-an absolute FOOL, Turner-seeing as you don't seem to understand what you ARE in this little game. Even if I meet my end, The Darkness will STILL continue to chase you to the ends of the Earth-and beyond. It would take some recuperation time-but that won't stop it. As long as you're alive-there's no escape. Not even death will end it-you'd pass into the void knowing what you had done."

"Even if you're allowed to die a mortal death-which my Master would never permit if you're in IT'S clutches-the Darkness is LINKED to you now, you stupid boy. You are as much the Darkness as it is YOUR essence. It'll know you're alive, and pursue.

And, if you DID die, Turner-the Darkness would turn in on itself with its final and greatest counterattack.

The End. The end of all existent-all things that BREATHE, the sun, the stars….

…and your miserable, backwater planet would drown in fire.

And if you want to die knowing _you've_ destroyed everything-go ahead! Keep running! Keep putting yourself in danger like an _idiot_!

And once the Darkness catches you-which it will-well you might as well understand why Kanone and everyone else in this blasted universe want to hunt you down.

The Darkness will not clasp you to its miserable heart again once it finds you.

You, Timmy Turner-your legacy, as the one to defeat the Darkness….

…is that you ARE the Darkness's heart."

And with that, the Eliminator plopped down to the floor, eyes flashing to yellow in power-down mode.

Shock.

Timmy stared his trembling hands in shock.

……what?

…………….

Stunned silence overtook him where he lay, biting his lip.

He wasn't fooled for a minute-the Eliminator was monitoring him-even in his sleep. If Timmy even moved-which, he doubted he could really pull off-he'd probably belted to his bed.

So Timmy was left alone in the dark, biting his lip, asking himself two very important questions:

One: Obviously, the Eliminator wasn't letting him out of sight for a few days-which was obviously in use for some serious power-down time.

Could the fairies even GET to him by then?

Timmy rolled slightly in his sleep, biting the edge of his pillow to stop himself from making a noise.

There was one other question: one extremely aggravating, seriously annoying, and one that was beginning to make the boy seriously frantic as he lay there on his poster, listening to his heart pound even more wildly against his ribcage-like a captive sparrow.

If he was brought to the Darkness again, was he even going to try to resist anymore?

_"You, Timmy Turner-your legacy, as the one to defeat the Darkness…._

_…is that you ARE the Darkness's heart."_

Timmy had to bury his head in his pillow to stop himself from screaming.

Dearly Beloved

Silence.

This was even more awkward then the time Timmy had walked onto his Dad dressing up as a woman.

The boy opened his mouth, closed it, then repeated until he finally had the sense to clamp it shut, silent words flashing in and out of focus.

Questions loomed in his mind-but one stood out amongst the others.

"???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Timmy blinked.

He was lying on a small bed in a white room.

And the "white" part was an understatement.

The bed sheets were white, his clothes and bandages were white-rather like the time he had wished he had never been born-the walls were white, the four poster bed he lay on was white, the walls were white-

It was like being in Cosmo's head…without the elevator music.

The overall theme was blinding. Timmy thrust a hand over his eyes, wincing.

"You again?"

Timmy winced, and pressed a hand to his ribcage. Every movement seemed to bring about another hot patch of dizziness.

Therefore, he settled against the pillow again, thin limbs shaking far too wildly to hold him up.

The Eliminator was gazing at him, face emotionless. He ignored Timmy's last s

"I figured the effects would be longer. But seeing as I had a limited supply…." He shrugged helplessly, before turning to the only black object in the room- a small, ebony case, and carefully snapped it shut. Timmy thought he saw something gleam inside it.

After a few more minutes of this, the robot finally turned, face to the floor.

"Are you alright?"

Timmy froze.

He kept hoping he'd wake up soon. The boy slowly shook himself out of his reverie, however, when he realized that the Eliminator was asking him if he hurt anywhere.

The correct answer was: "Heck,_yes_-everywhere-" but Timmy only tried to shake his head, wincing when a gash stretching from his shoulder to opposite hip serrated against his bandages like a live wire.

Timmy would've screamed, but the obliterating shock-like that of a blast of icy water-had been too overwhelming.

That little nod had been a huge mistake. The cyborg jumped up, looking anxious.

"Like I said: Do not move."

Timmy only glared at him as the cyborg stepped forwards, eyes glinting.

"Timmy Turner."

His voice went into such an icy tone that Timmy stopped his panting for a moment to stare at his captive's face.

"When I discovered you gone, GONE, and in the party of an alien who tried to destroy you-"

"Hey! He's my best friend-AND the only one who'd believe me! Where would YOU have gone?!"

The Eliminator chose to ignore this.

"And, you deliberately LEFT-"

"Uh, hello?"

Cerulean eyes burned into the green.

"Would YOU have just waited around until someone snatched you away to a portal of death?!"

The Eliminator ignored this as well.

"And had I not SAVED you-"

"I wouldn't have needed saving in the first place if you weren't trying to drag me to SAID ABOVE!"

The kid really did make a point. But now the robot was angry.

"You stupid, stupid little boy."

Timmy opened his mouth indignantly-but the Eliminator was on a role.

"You don't get it, do you, Turner? There are hundreds-maybe THOUSANDS of details in this little slip you simply could NEVER comprehend.

But then again, I suspect your moronic little parents-odd or god-didn't care enough to educate you properly."

Timmy blinked, eyes stinging as his face retorted into an angry scowl.

"Hey! STOP it! My parents love me! And so do-"

"Really?" asked the servant quietly, eyes now boring into Timmy's.

"Are you sure?"

"Duh!"

"Then ask yourself this, young Turner. Who loves you more? A trio of ridiculous fairies who let me take you away-practically INVITED me in-along with everyone else who'd like to sic you right about now-a pair of idiots who have no idea how to raise a child?"

Timmy opened his mouth, and moved it soundlessly, no words breaking free. The Eliminator continued mercilessly.

"A group of miscreant CHILDREN? You're an idiot-an absolute FOOL, Turner-seeing as you don't seem to understand what you ARE in this little game. Even if I meet my end, The Darkness will STILL continue to chase you to the ends of the Earth-and beyond. It would take some recuperation time-but that won't stop it. As long as you're alive-there's no escape. Not even death will end it-you'd pass into the void knowing what you had done."

"Even if you're allowed to die a mortal death-which my Master would never permit if you're in IT'S clutches-the Darkness is LINKED to you now, you stupid boy. You are as much the Darkness as it is YOUR essence. It'll know you're alive, and pursue.

And, if you DID die, Turner-the Darkness would turn in on itself with its final and greatest counterattack.

The End. The end of all existent-all things that BREATHE, the sun, the stars….

…and your miserable, backwater planet would drown in fire.

And if you want to die knowing _you've_ destroyed everything-go ahead! Keep running! Keep putting yourself in danger like an _idiot_!

And once the Darkness catches you-which it will-well you might as well understand why Kanone and everyone else in this blasted universe want to hunt you down.

The Darkness will not clasp you to its miserable heart again once it finds you.

You, Timmy Turner-your legacy, as the one to defeat the Darkness….

…is that you ARE the Darkness's heart."

And with that, the Eliminator plopped down to the floor, eyes flashing to yellow in power-down mode.

Shock.

Timmy stared his trembling hands in shock.

……what?

…………….

Stunned silence overtook him where he lay, biting his lip.

He wasn't fooled for a minute-the Eliminator was monitoring him-even in his sleep. If Timmy even moved-which, he doubted he could really pull off-he'd probably belted to his bed.

So Timmy was left alone in the dark, biting his lip, asking himself two very important questions:

One: Obviously, the Eliminator wasn't letting him out of sight for a few days-which was obviously in use for some serious power-down time.

Could the fairies even GET to him by then?

Timmy rolled slightly in his sleep, biting the edge of his pillow to stop himself from making a noise.

There was one other question: one extremely aggravating, seriously annoying, and one that was beginning to make the boy seriously frantic as he lay there on his poster, listening to his heart pound even more wildly against his ribcage-like a captive sparrow.

If he was brought to the Darkness again, was he even going to try to resist anymore?

_"You, Timmy Turner-your legacy, as the one to defeat the Darkness…._

_…is that you ARE the Darkness's heart."_

Timmy had to bury his head in his pillow to stop himself from screaming.


	20. Frosty Embers

Frosty Embers

_Quote: "Last night I had a revelation  
Somehow I have to make you pay  
It's all about manipulation  
And what it takes to get my way  
I don't believe in soft solutions  
No one makes a fool of me  
Without receiving retribution  
No one hurts me and goes free_

_I'll play on your fears, I'll leave you in tears  
You'll never be the same, my friend  
You're walking a line, it's a matter of time  
You'll never rest easy again_

_I've got the power to bring you down….."_

Curse him.

Curse the boy to **oblivion**….!

No matter…no matter. A little synch in the game did make the heart grow fonder.

Or more murderous. Give or take.

Ah, well.

It had been bad enough his once handsome features had been so grotesquely distorted…

Kanone let out a strangled cry when he finally crawled to a pond to drink, and he had discovered his own vicinage.

If only he had been able to carve out little patterns on Turner's dead little….!

Bad enough the alien escaped. The auto-pilot failsafe had insured his safe return to Earth.

But the boy…..

…..of course the Darkness' servant had come for him. Timmy had been so badly hurt, he thought it miraculous-if only for his sake-that he still lived.

Even on this filthy planet-covered by lollipops and gumdrops….not to mention, inhabited by a bunch of completely sugar frosted freaks who ate their house hold appliances…

Well, let's just say they didn't ooze strawberry filling.

Kanone directed his face to the sky, and though he knew it to be completely useless, began to scream.

"TURNER!

I WILL NOT DIE SO EASILY!

I'M STILL ALIVE! I LIVE!

_BUT I ASSURE YOU, **DEAR BOY**, YOU WON'T BE FOR MUCH LONGER!"_


	21. Lions and Living Lies

Lions and a Living Lie

Quote:

"Above all, we must abolish hope in the heart of man. A calm despair, without angry convulsions, without reproaches to Heaven, is the essence of wisdom."

* * *

"Hold-ermph-STILL, Turner!"

The Eliminator was losing patience. Actually, the bloke seemed to have Patience already run off somewhere else.

Timmy fidgeted, scowling as the robot began the process of unwrapping his ankle. Watching him, Timmy felt the painful panging of his rapidly beating heart begin to increase haste.

His right ankle bone and become so badly fractured, there had been a bit of bone and sinew sticking out of the flesh.

The boy shuddered. He'd never seen it himself, and the Eliminator gave him daily doses of morphine to shield against pain-which the boy couldn't say he liked.

After all, a truckload of sugars, sucrose, lactose, saccharine and fructose, brimming with artificial coloring, hopefully added with some caffeine, did help the medicine go down.

In the most delightful way.

But the tastiest thing he'd had here as of late was fruit.

The stupid robot had brought truckloads of books alongside him after bringing Timmy to this wretched tower, and he took their advice.

When Timmy was actually hungry (Which did not happen much anymore, but the bot forced him to eat SOMETHING) there was gruel in the mornings.

Which Timmy figured, upon first meeting, looked rather like that of chewed up newspaper.

It tasted like pulpy newspaper too.

But it still tasted much better then Mom's sherbet surprise.

Mainly because, the surprise in the Sherbet could be found ONLY if you were still alive to marvel that you were so after eating it.

The boy's insides convulted.

Mom.

It hurt to think about her. Timmy bit his lip, praying the tears that only met his pillow at night wouldn't pop up now.

Back to his diet-lunch was usually an arrangement of grapes, cantaloupe, and watermelon.

Which would not be bad at all if you didn't have it for lunch past….how many times?

Timmy glanced at the small slashes that rested on the wall he had made on some of his more restless moments.

Dunno. He sort of lost track after eight.

Had long had he been here?

Hours?

Days?

Weeks?

Time had no meaning in this white chamber-when all there was to do was to usually end up staring at the white walls or ceiling until you got a terrible headache and you were forced into slumber, either to be rid of the restlessness or the fact that you usually received a morphine injection by the stupid robot.

That, or he decided to "Entertain" you with a story.

Here was last night's epic tale:

"Once upon a time, in a fictional land, in a fictional kingdom, there lived a fictional queen, in a story that was made up.

The kingdom had fictional chocolate trees growing everywhere, singing mice that handled all the chores, and there were fierce and fictional lions guarding against fictional enemies.

The Queen-whose name was Debbie-had a boyfriend in the neighboring province of Fictional. Because she was all high and mighty and fictional, they couldn't really see much of each other, but they did go out to movies, go out for dinner, and do other fictional things together.

Tony's birthday arrived, and Debbie had some fictional royal business to take care of, so she couldn't travel to see him.

So, she sent him a nice card with a myna bird in a shiny cage. Tony received his present, and called Debbie to complain.

"Debbie, this is Tony. I got the present you sent me and I don't like it at all."

"I'm sorry to hear that," commented Debbie, munching on a piece of chocolate she plucked from a nearby tree. "I picked it out especially for you. What would you like instead?"

"I think you should send me a bunch of really valuable diamonds," piped up Tony, who was as greedy as he was fictional.

"Diamonds? But they're so valuable-"

"I want Diamonds."

"-and if I send them to you in the mail, someone may steal them. Then-you'll have no gift at all."

"I want Diamonds," Tony whined.

The Queen sighed.

"I know what I'll do. I'll send over my lions with a few diamonds in their mouths. No one's going to dare attacking vicious lions."

"Hurry up," griped Tony. "It's supposed to be my special day."

The singing mice that did all the chores wrapped the diamonds in tofu-so the lions would agree to eat them. Then, they were directed across the kingdom to deliver the gift.

Tony spent the day meandering outside the house, eating all the ice cream and cake and teasing his poor bird. Then, he spotted the lions approaching on the horizon. Tony ran up to them.

"Give me those diamonds, you stupid lions!" Tony cried-and there is no need for me to finish this story because it has a rather obvious moral: Never look a gift lion in the mouth."

Even after the morphine injection, Timmy couldn't say he slept well. The painkiller always worked until the robot slipped him something else-he wasn't sure what-before sliding into sleep.


	22. Aid?

The Last Eliminator

Aid

Hooray! It finally looks like Timmy will get help! Right?

…..right?

* * *

Quote:

_"There lieth the backbite of a sword, and the burn of flames._

_But no such agony can be found as that of the feeling of betrayal…."

* * *

_

"Eyaaaaaaaugghhhhh!"

In a bolt of raining fire, the titanium craft burst into pieces as a staggering figure slowly emerged from the fog.

Wanda's eyes widened with disbelief as she glided forwards uncertainly.

"Mark Chang?!"

~*~

The alien swayed, red eyes meeting large pink orbs. He hiccuped, closed his mouth, and tried again.

His skin was a fine, dusty shade, numerous burns littering his body, and bruises (Though no worse then the "love scars" Vicky gave him on a

regular basis) were littering his body in shades of violet and blue.

"Turner," he managed in a whispering grunt.

The alien winced.

"Turner," he repeated stupidly, head spinning in and out of focus like a wild pukenator.

And then, in the prescence of three extremely startled, bewildered fairies, he fainted.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Timmy thought he might just scream into the pillow.

Enough.

He'd had enough.

Even risking the Darkness swallowing him whole looked like a good option right about now.

You'd lose whatever shred of sanity in this awful place. Timmy bit his lip in the shadows, the nighttime routine of tears passing down his

cheeks and onto his clenched palms.

The Eliminator was in power down mode....but it would be suicide to attempt escape again. Timmy tried three times....

...and each time, was roughly seized, dragged back to bed, and drugged for what felt like quite some time when he woke up.

He wouldn't know. There was no clock-no calender.

Time meant nothing here.

Kind of like third period math with Crocker. Except at least, Super Brain was off doing something or another, and he was left blearily drooling

on the desk....

Timmy buried his face in the pillow and allowed the ripping sounds from his body to increase in volume.

But even this misery beat sleep. Which was why Timmy hated, absolutely _hated _it when the Eliminator would force him back to it!

If Timmy was lucky, it would be a dreamless sleep.

But, Ninety percent of the time, it never was.

And all the child did when he awoke in a cold sweat was simply wish he'd never shut his eyes again.

*~*

He never woke feeling particularly rested. Quite the contrary-he felt like a caged barracuda in this state! Timmy angrily plopped on his pillow

with a sigh.

He'd never felt so lonely. Save for the time he'd bitterly thrown a magic eight ball at the wall.

But THAT had resulted in something good.

The best things that could've happened to him, truth be told.

But when that left you, what was left?

The hope had not quite died, but the restless and endless hours were beginning to take a heavy toll on the ten year old.

He couldn't take any more. No more fruit, no more shadows, no more endless whitewhitewhite washed walls!

The only thing he really had to do was to play tic-tac-toe with himself with the notebook the robot had given him, or attempt to write what

Wanda had called a haiku.

Crockpot had made one once....

_Fs! Fs Everywhere_

_Amount the exact size_

_As Turner's buckteeth._

Here was Timmy's version:

_Five syllables here._

_And now you got seven more._

_And now five. Happy?_

Needless to say, if he ever reunited with his fairies-the when had turned to "if"-he wouldn't be dropping by Basho's time period with his

scooter.

He had to get out-by hook or by-

Timmy started, a strangled cry escaping him as a metallic pair of arms reached for him in the shadows.

A pair of green orbs met his cerulean.

"Timmy Turner....it is time."

Something like concrete dropped into the boy's stomach.

The robot simply gazed grimly back at him.

"I must fulfill my mission. I must bring you to my master."

The ten year old boy gulped.

And surmised the situation as such.

"Oh, crud."


	23. Arguments

Arguments

_Quote: Yes, my brethren, argue that is indeed your life span away._

_And may each clock pulsation be as bitter as a two edged sword."_

**"DUDES!"**

It had not taken long to heal the half-dead alien prince of his maladies.

That had been easy enough for the three fairies.

….what WAS taking a while was convincing the crazed alien that they had to retrieve Timmy using another space craft-which Wanda had poofed

up after Cosmo had mistakenly conjured up a quarter slot soapbox derby instead of using magic.

The alien rounded on the green haired fairy, who was dreamingly listening to _Elevator Hits of the Ninties_ on his ipod.

"Why won't your wando-majiggers work, dudes and dudette?! Turner's IN FOR IT! If the sucky-bot got

him, Turner's gonna-!"

Wanda scowled.

"Stop yelling at Cosmo!"

Cosmo merely frowned, headphones slipping to his neck.

"Stop yelling at Mark!"

The pink fairy rounded on him.

_"Well, stop yelling at me for yelling at Mark for yelling at you!"_

Mark slithered forwards.

_"Dudette, stop yelling at Cosmo for yelling at you for yelling at me!"_

_"Stop yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at Cosmo and yelling at you again-!"_

There were many ways of getting your early start on energy.

There was the simplest measure adults generally used: Coffee.

There was an early morning jog.

Or the old delight-a cold shower.

.....

But Timmy found a fairly good wake up call to be fleeing for your life, screaming your head off as a pursuing robot rocketing on shrouds of sparks

down endless hallways.

The boy wildly thought that, if he ever got out of this one, he might authorize a series of books on _How to Sweat off Half Your Body Weight in_

_Five Seconds._

_Worth a shot._

"TURNER!"

Timmy shot a fearful glance behind him.

What was WITH the whole_ red eyes_ look on generally angry people? That really only happened in the funnies....

....so there was there no way it was happening right now.

* * *

Another lovely wake up call-seeing a demented robot pursuing you after you dumped three cans of peach juice on said bot befor fleeing for

your life.

_"Agggghhh!"_

Timmy staggered, lost his balance, and fell. Scrambling up again, Timmy attempted to regain composure-

....but slipped again.

The bot screeched to a dead halt, eyes flashing from scarlet to emerald.

"TURNER!"

Unfortunately, Timmy was falling towards solid floor again.

This time, he'd chosen to fall down a flight of steps.


	24. A Roscuro

The Last Eliminator

* * *

_Quote:_

_"Ethics cannot be based upon our obligations toward [people], but they are complete and natural only when we feel this Reverence for Life and the desire to have compassion for and to help all creatures insofar as it is in our power. I think that this ethic will become more and more recognized because of its great naturalness and because it is the foundation of a true humanism toward which we must strive if our culture is to become truly ethical."_

_~*~  
_

"TURNER-!"

The boy hardly managed to let out a cry of alarm before metallic arms slammed into his body-or his body slammed into the metal, give or take-

but the intent was clear.

_"Oooof!"_

The robot swirved violently in midair, before it crashed, careful that Timmy wasn't getting full the full brace and hit from the fall.

CRASH!

The world was violently spinning from the movement-and Timmy groaned.

Sort of like when he had that third cup of chocolate at StarYucks....!

He tasted bile, scowled, and his blue orbs became hazy.

Everything phased black.

*~*

Timmy blinked.

And blinked again.

As the all too familiar features overtook him, his heart sank, blue orbs now glistening with tears as he buried his face in his pillow-cranium feeling

oddly heavy.

It had all been a dream.

Just like everything else in this frozen heck, there was no dispelling this nightmare.

---

Finally, eyes now brilliant pink, Timmy raised his head, snuffling.

He was lying in his painfully dull four poster again, the Eliminator nowhere in sight.

The boy slowly raised his head, and winced.

"Ow-!"

Geez, what was with his head? More morphine?

No....

The ten year old hesitantly put a hand to his cheek, and slowly allowed it to travel upwards, until it hit an unexpected bump of fabric.

There was a series of bandages wrapped around his forehead. Timmy's eyes slowly narrowed and peered downwards with remembrance.

Oh.

That was-

"TIMMY TURNER!"

The boy jumped, heart thudding wildly as three tons of steel came crashing down from the ceiling, burning green eyes caught in the astonished

blue.

********************************************************************************************************************

"LOOK WHAT YOU ALMOST DID, YOU LITTLE TWERP! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT DANGER YOU WOULD'VE PUT US ALL IN IF YOU HAD-"

Timmy's temper flared up.

"I NEVER ASKED TO BE THE HUMAN SACRIFICE HERE, YOU BIG PALOOKA! And..." A grin found Timmy's lips.

"You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink."

The ELiminator scowled.

"But you can also make him drown. And when you remind him of that, he'll probably be willing to drink."

Timmy gulped as the Eliminator advanced on him, desperately pulling himself into his covers, feet too deadened to bolt like his mind was telling him

to.

Generally, he thought he might've opened a round of "uh-oh" onto himself with this one.....

* * *

Well, you couldn't deny THIS was a nice change of pace.

Stricken with terror as he was, Timmy couldn't help but appreciate the change of scenery as the robot seized him, tucked him under a steel

barrage of arms, and shot off into the night, stars flickering like diamond hewed pearls.

The universe was set at it's finest, cool air whipping repeatably at Timmy's forehead, causing chestnut locks to fall haphazardly into his eyes.

But he didn't close him, too great was his euphoria of freedom.

....or as close as you could get when a steel killing machine was flying through space with you in its grasp.

Timmy's smile faded somewhat.

~*~

At last.

He'd grown quite bored of waiting. At least he'd been able to reuse his slightest damage pack, however.

Scowling dangerously-a good half of his once handsome features sunk into scar tissue-Kanone Hilbert was hungrily staring at the two, a harpoon

generator directed straightly at the titanium creature himself, amber eyes sparkling in the darkness.


	25. Darkness

The Last Eliminator

_Quote: "When all is said and done-the little hand is always there, whether it be that on the clock, or that of a child."_

Darkness.

Everywhere, amassing, stretching, hungry-it lay.

Even short of so much strength, it was still an enormous thing to behold-and quite repulsive to the eye.

That is.....if the eye could actually SEE anything once cloaked in that same shadow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was everywhere.

Absolutely everywhere. Breathing it in, you could taste the scent quite tangibly on your tongue.

It was cold-the air suffocating thin. Goosebumps popped on your skin like wildfire as your own frantic heartrate began to accelerate like that of a

metronome in full speed.

The wraiths that had long since been locked away were viciously tearing at one another in a snarling deadbeat of fang and claw.

After all, what is any beast without a heart?

The boar that charged, quite willing to kill or be killed had a heart.

The crocodile that lurked in the water, eyes peering above the surface for you had a heart.

And the tiger-which will very gladly rip you into small pieces should you endanger her cubs-had a heart.

But the "Darkness"-which was just as the central to the universe as was it's neighboring brother Light-had always been shoved away before it

had ever gotten the chance to receive one of its own!

It wasn't fair! Even the most vilest of specimens in this existence had hearts-why did it not?

There was a core, yes....but what good was it when it was simply the only thing physically supporting and manifesting you?

The eyes that lurked inside the Darkness knew what it was.

And hated it.

Which was why the boy-child had to be returned soon.

For better or for worse, though, for his servant's sake, that better had really better be better or-!

The Darkness' thoughts blanked for a moment.

Wait a moment....

If better had to be better then better, then better was good and not bad, and it had better be better because better was acceptable, but what if

"Better" simply meant "Worse" from "Best" in terms of better?

Greeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaattttttt.

Now the Darkness was lonely-AND had a mindsplitting headache!

* * *

This was bad.

This was bad.

This was really, really, Disney sequel bad.

Cosmo gulped inside the spaceship, looking quite scared as he fidgeted, rocking back and forth.

He wondered vaguely if he should write his Will or Eulogy first.

Probably Will, seeing as he really wouldn't have much time to-

"Cosmo?"

The green haired fairy closed his eyes.

Great.

Well, so much for his booking the funeral director that normally hung around Vicky on a regular basis. He suppressed a groan.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Wanda was shooting him a concerned glance, but Cosmo couldn't bring himself to look at the other fairy.

He swallowed-it felt like sandpaper.

"Um.....Poof? You know Poof, right? Our child......had him for awhile.....I gave birth to him after seventeen excruciating hours before Timmy simply

wished him out....I was there! And Timmy was there....and, Wanda-you were there! Y'know....destruction of all reality after a good taco.....the fact

that I didn't know Poof's gender for a good twelve hou-"

Wanda seized her husband's shirt and yanked him closer, eyes flashing dangerously.

"What. Are. You. Trying. To Say?" she hissed, pink hair looking very lightly to start ablaze.

"....Poof went missing."

*~*~*

There have been explosions like that in Mark's former spacecraft-galactic.

But, in the case of Wanda finally snapping when her two sons pulled houdinis, well.....

....go for the gas tank explosion, my friends. Glory help you-GO FOR THE GAS TANK.

_"I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee...._

_Won't my Pappy be so proud of me!_

_I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee...._

_OUCH! It stung me!"_

_I'm smashing up a dead baby bumblebee,_

_Won't Grandpa Vlad be so proud of me!_

_I'm smashing up a dead baby bumblebee,_

_...ughhh....how gross...._

_I'm eating up a baby bumblebee...."_

The Eliminator had to resist the urge to drop the kid.

Or start crying.

Timmy had figured that, as long as he wasn't going to make this delivery easy for the bot, he'd employ his godfather's most tragic art.

And, sadly, for the bot's screaming ears, he did it quite well.


	26. A Plucky Little Puffball

The Last Eliminator

---------------------------------------

A Plucky Little Puffball

Hello, everyone! I need to do some EXTREME updating today.....before I can get to my homework (I normally turn in early, but tonight, I'm staying

up quite late ^^) to finish everything in advance before an early start tomorrow-five a.m. :D Wish me luck on my projects-I need a spree of

Fanfiction for missing yesterday.

Right now.

Ah, forgive me for blabbering on, ma cheries. Take care...and I was going to quit work on Love thy godfather, godmother, and godson....

But expect an update on that soon. ^^ Please tell me if I should continue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote:

_Everyone and everything has a breaking point-even stone. Stone can break quite easily if you apply enough pressure._

_But although stone will break, it simply will not bend in its resolve.

* * *

_

And the plucky little puff ball had quite been beyond that.

For Poof, his breaking point had to be Timmy. HIS brother, his friend, his, as Timmy put it, partner-in-crime....

It had been far too long already. Even if it meant..."borrowing," as Timmy had a habit of putting things whenever he made a convenient visit to

NASA....

Even as the little fairy gave one last look at the ship behind him, he simply fluttered away into the distance, resisting the urge to sob.

He was doing this for Timmy.

_Timmy._

The violet orbs-normally so soft-narrowed.

He never wanted to leave Timmy behind, even though the ten year old had insisted that Mummy and Daddy take their long awaited family

vacation.

And for days-way, way, WAY too long to the little fairy-Timmy had been taken away.

He'd thought it had been bad enough when the dreaded wraith his parents had never liked speaking about-even around Timmy-had selected the

ten year old to act as its new heart.

But Cosmo and Wanda didn't see that yet. And without the three wands-which had long since died out after Timmy's final act with them-there

really wasn't much they COULD do for this fraction of the Darkness.

Except pull Timmy out of it once again. They'd done it once-and, frightening as it had been, the three days of peace on Earth simply weren't

ENOUGH for Poof.

Not when Timmy was locked away in shadow.

Had the Eliminator already taken him away into the Darkness? Poof would jump in himself if he had to! If Mum and Dad would simply try to

TRAVEL on their own-!

If a baby not seven months old had to handle this, then fine. If all was lost, he'd drop his wand, and pour himself into his emotions as much as

possible.

When Poof was happy, good things happened.

Sad-quite the opposite.

Angry? Well....

A small smile made its way to Poof's face.

It wasn't a very pretty sight-especially after he had melted down on the star crater in the Vegan system. After the intense sorrow had broken

away, rage-indestructible, fiery rage had brewed in the small fairy like a wild torrent.

Even when Timmy grew of age and the fairies had to leave-Poof didn't want to leave him. He had a backup plan for that eventuality.

But that was another story altogether.

If the darkness truly WAS past the _hotaru_ isles-it had to have Timmy by now. Poof would be swallowed-and be able to join up with the ten year

old.

And then....

The fairy paused, looking somewhat crestfallen.

Um....

...what then?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanone stared at the little..._thing _with narrowed eyes.

Fairy infants. Despicable little creatures. Wasn't there a ban of such insolent brats in Fairy....

_Ah._

This was the scrap of life Turner had wanted his godparents to have.

A smile crossed Kanone's weatherbeaten face. He silently soared forward's, one good butterscotch eye glinting.

The fairy probably wanted Turner....the _Darkness_ wanted Turner....

And he wanted the boy.

Preferably, not breathing.

Why not give everyone what they-

Kanone had little time to manage an evil trademark smile, seeing as, at one hundred and ninety miles an hour, a blast of fire narrowly avoided

striking him square in the back.


	27. Dying Eclipse

The Last Eliminator

A Dying Eclipse

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"On the first day of Christmas,_

_This cool guy gave me to me, _

_Some bongos and a goatee._

_On the second day of Christmas,_

_This cool guy gave me to me,  
_

_Two Monster trucks,_

_And some bongos and a goatee.  
_

_On the third day of Christmas....."_

The Eliminator had groaned, and buried his face in a metallic hand.

Turner just HAD to torment him, didn't he?

Timmy narrowed his eyes, and entered into song once again.

_To spell Santa's name is easy to do...  
_

_You write S A N T, and another A, too...._

_But no L, no L, Santa's name has no L  
_

_And he won't be too pleased if you don't learn to spell!_

That was it. What was Turner....?

_Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch water from a well's seam,  
_

_But when neither one could find it, Jill started to scream,_

_HEY! No well, no well, can't believe there's no well!  
_

_We walked all the way up here and I'm mad, can't you tell?_!"

_Captain Ahab took his crew, his harpoon and set sail  
_

_And he called out to ships, 'Have you seen the white whale?'_

_"No whale, no whale, we ain't seen no big whale...._

_Saw a couple of dolphins, and a big yellow tail..."_

_If you've listened to this tune, then you probably can tell,  
_

_That you've heard it before, it's a song you know well  
_

_Know well, know well, it's a song you know well  
_

_And we've ruined it completely, so we all say, 'Oh well'_

_That was it-he was going to strangle-_

The Eliminator blanched.

Timmy was gone.

All he held right now was a tape recorder.

* * *

So irritated had the Eliminator been, he hadn't noticed Timmy shift out of his arms for a passing meteroite.

But it was too late. The boy had rocketed away, euphoric smile on his face.

~*~*~*

But that euphoria had died quite abruptly when a cloaked figure had inched towards a very familiar figure.

A very small familiar figure.

Closer and closer to a puff ball shaped, winged little.....

Timmy had triggered his heat vision before he could stop himself.

* * *

"GAH!"

Poof yanked around, eyes wide as Kanone let out a shriek of alarm and did a 360 spin in midair eyes flashing dangerously.

What the-?!

His eyes narrowed as a small smile made its way to his ruined lips.

Turner.

* * *

Kanone had had it all a year ago....he came from a wealthy family, he was popular, girls were always converging in the halls and giggling when he

came about....

Incredible grades, a fencing champion who had recently won the school the title again, a loving mother, father, and four siblings......

.......the boy despised it all.

So, when the eve came to graduate, he ran away.

And now....he finally felt....._happy._

Especially right now....

The Darkness would track him for this one. He looked forward to the challenge.

Oh, such sweet enjoyment. Kanone smiled like a child being led into a candy store and being told to choose whatever....

He raised his weapon, finger clicking against the-

BAM.

And, Kanone went flying, seeing as Poof had delivered a direct and furious kick to a place where....

Well....

Even Timmy winced.

~*~*~


	28. White blossoms of innocence

The Last Eliminator

Azalea-Take care of yourself for me.

* * *

Kanone scowled.

_**Miserable little-!**_

And, without any warning, he seized Timmy by the throat.

~*~

"Want to be a hero, Turner?" Kanone breathed, eyes glinting.

Timmy choked as the man shook him, chuckling softly.

"Well....in that case, who am I to stand in your way to martyrdom, eh, Darkness t-?"

BANG.

~*~

Poof had been ready to conjure up an entire fleet of zoo animals to fall perhaps, he didn't know-Kanone's head-but someone had beat him to it.

Timmy's eyes traveled upwards.

What he saw made him groan.

_"Don't you EVER give up?!"_

* * *

The Eliminator was peering down at the man, distaste in every pore of his features.

Timmy swallowed, heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"What did you...?!"

Kanone's eyes widened-his amber orbs flickering.

With a groan, he sank to the ground, looking somewhat dazed.

His grip on Timmy loosened from where the three perched on the meteroite, deathly silence enveloping them.

Finally, Kanone was the one to break it.

"Ah....aha....ahahaha...."

He staggered up, looking somewhat sleepy.

* * *

"Hallo," he commented, as if he had not tried to brutally murder Timmy seconds before. "This is interesting. Interesting."

He looked at the pieces of space debris floating about-and the man scratched his head, looking somewhat bemused.

"Guess I shouldn't have eaten that month old pizza....looks like Helen was right. I'm dreaming."

Timmy stumbled back, face torn into disbelief before shooting an astonished glance at the Eliminator.

"W-What did you...?"

~*~

The Eliminator sighed, looking extremely annoyed.

"I figured you wouldn't like it too much if I killed him-which, in my opinion-sounds like a rather charming idea-but no."

He held up a sparking hand, and shrugged.

"Our name comes from the word, "Eliminate," Turner."

Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I got a "D" in English-not an "F." You'll have to look at four other classes for that-but I get THAT! How did you-what did...?"

The bot withdrew his sputtering, copper alloy hand for his usual titanium.

"What else COULD I do? I destroyed his memory-and replaced it with another."

* * *

"Y-you..."

Timmy shook his head.

"Poof-I wish Kanone or what's-his-face was gone! Anywhere! In the world he THINKS he lives in!

NOW!"

Poof was only too glad to oblige...

...and Kanone Hilbert vanished in a flurry of light.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Timmy's eyes narrowed as he faced the robot, scowling.

"Poof, I wish-!"

"There's no point, Turner."

The Eliminator smiled, eyes flashing like minature emeralds, caught ablaze in a firestorm of illumination.

Poof shuddered-and began to quiver slightly.

Was it....getting colder around here?

An icy torrent of wind began to whistle throughout the empty air. Timmy winced, and drew a hand over his flickering eyelids as the all too familiar

sensation occurred again.

His eyes widened in terror.

_No. _

The starry atmosphere opened up-into an inky, writhing mass. The boy's heart almost stopped.

The Eliminator smiled again, extending his hands to the heavens.

"My job is done. I have brought the boy to you.....

Master."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THERE!"

"There wha?"

Cosmo and Mark had been busy in an odd game-seeing as so many of Mark's board games had been missing pieces, they had been forced to

combine many.

"YOU SUNK MY SCRABBLESHIP!"

Wanda scowled, antenna in her head blasting a fiery wall at her forehead.

"I have a lock! I have a lock on the boys!"

~*~

The Darkness had finally come.

Timmy closed his eyes, heart hammering in his ribs.

So, this was it, now. If what the Eliminator had told him was true....

The thought of being a part of the Darkness sickened the boy to no end.

_"Even if you're allowed to die a mortal death-which my Master would never permit if you're in IT'S clutches-the Darkness is LINKED to you now, _

_you stupid boy. You are as much the Darkness as it is YOUR essence. It'll know you're alive, and pursue._

_And, if you DID die, Turner-the Darkness would turn in on itself with its final and greatest counterattack._

_The End. The end of all existent-all things that BREATHE, the sun, the stars…._

_…and your miserable, backwater planet would drown in fire._

_And if you want to die knowing __you've_ destroyed everything-go ahead! Keep running! Keep putting yourself in danger like an **_idiot_!**

There was no running this time. Not that Timmy was intending to flee.

But, in the few words of comfort that his older self had offered once in their pursuit of Vicky-

_"There is no line between good and evil, Timmy. The Dark is bred in our bones-just as is our capacity to do good. In the end, whatever we've _

_chosen to bask our lives in-that is the cornerstone where we take our path to walk-whether you've lived in some utopia with a heart's _

_countenance of ink blots-or live in the darkness-which, alongside light, accepts those in without question._

_The man had given him a sober glance before entering a puppety word consisting of nothing but scenery and brick walls.  
_

_"Death is more universal than life; everyone dies...but not everyone lives, Turner."_

* * *

Timmy took a deep breath, and quietly exhaled.

"Poof....go back to..."

The little fairy shook himself, a small pout forming on his face. Timmy stared at him in astonishment.

"You....wanna come with? No way! I'm not letting you-!"

The Darkness was hungrily sucking the stones from the air....

...and Poof's rattle slipped from his fingers.

~*~

Timmy drew Poof close, and groaned, pinching the bride of his nose with the tips of his fingers.

"Well...looks like we have no choice now, little guy."

He glanced about himself.

"Please, please, PLEASE don't tell anyone I said this, but you're really something special, Poof."

The little fairy gave him a euphoric smile-

Just as the artic winds swept the two into the air.

~*~

The first thing Cosmo saw:

Darkness.

First thing Mark saw:

Robot laughing maniacally.

And what Wanda saw...

...was two small boys being drawn into the Darkness.


	29. In the Onyx Abyss

The Last Eliminator

Hello everyone! ^^ I've been absent...just a little busy, is all. Hope you like this segment-see you soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own FOP. Though I think some of you would raise your hands if I asked you if you wanted a set of Fairy godparents....

In the Onyx Abyss

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote (Why I use these things, I'll never know, but I like them a great deal. ^^)

_The night has a thousand eyes._

_And the day but one._

_Yet the light of a full day dies,_

_With the dying sun._

_The mind has a thousand eyes._

_And the heart but one._

_Yet the light of a full life dies-_

_When all is said and done.  
_

* * *

"POOF! TIMMY!"

Wanda's hand was stretched forwards, her mouth moving wordlessly.

"P-Poof....."

But she had seen the little cream puff being swallowed up.

"T-Timmy...."

There had been no replying answer as the Darkness departed in a haze of shadow, even as Cosmo slammed his fist onto the keyboard of the

controls.

Nothing at all.

~*~

It was needless to say-the Darkness had not expected the young boy to have a tagalong this time.

Still, even with the mess of debris, it decided it did not care very much, even as it began to scrutinize Poof's motionless body.

A ripple passed through in the death silence-the thousand little voices that were-and are-the Dark, it vaguely remembered this little....purple

basketball-thing.

A fairy baby. Certainly rare in today's universe-the things were thought too dangerous to exist.

Mainly because they were hopelessly cute....and deadly.

More then often, deadly.

This creature had used its magic alongside the three universal wands a few months ago.

It remembered the little creature Timmy cast in all too well.

The Darkness pondered in the shadows for a minute or so, wondering if it ought to send the little fairy straight into its outer corridors. It had

obtained Timmy....was that not good enough?

Still.....

Two hearts were better one.

As the two were pulled, once again-at the Darkness' inner core, Poof still locked in Timmy's hug, the boy's eyes flickered open.

A small smile was visible on his lips for the briefest second.

Now....hopefully, with what magic the fairy had naturally growing inside him.....and if the Darkness was going to cast the two into an illusion....

The boy found everything moving all the more slowly, as if every once fluid motion was being covered in syrup.

The air was getting all the more thinner. His head was beginning to spin.

He squeezed Poof-and found himself sinking into oblivion, heart thudding with the knowledge of what he was going to do next.

Small chance of victory, seeing as he was calling on every human in the world....large chance of death.

Well, what was he waiting for?

---

Ooookay. This is going to sound strange....but you might see yourself in the next chappy.

Take care!


	30. Sparks Breaking

The Last Eliminator

Sparks Breaking

Hi, everyone! Happy Columbus Day! ^^ Please....take care of yourselves, aye? I don't know your names...so this will have to work out, one way or

another. :)

Anyhoo-just a quick word from the weirdest updater in the world-I finished the Poof family fiction. Though....I'm not sure if THIS story counts as it

or Bubbles...

Maybe both. I dunno. ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Quote:_

_The Grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for._

_

* * *

_

It had taken Poof.

It had stolen their baby, and their godchild.

Wanda silently reached for her wand...and a cell.

She felt the need to maim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold.

It was arctic like, dark, and silent.

Poof knew this-and yet was warm.

_It was so warm...!_

He still shuddered, regardless from the cocoon of shadow the two had found themselves woven in. Poof couldn't see a thing-and tried to place a

hand on his face.

For a few, frightening moments, it was difficult to even find his hand-or his face. So immense was the darkness.

The fairy baby would've screamed-if there had been any sound left in him to do so.

So, this is what it had been like for Timmy the first time. But the Darkness had left him in some type of fantasy sequence where it tried to make

him think he was back at Dimmsdale.

On the recon mission-he, Daddy, Jorgan, and Mommy had managed to break through and rescue his older brother-but Timmy hadn't been

sleeping.

But now....

"Poof? Poof?"

Timmy's eyes were closed, but there was still a faint smile on his face as he squeezed the fairy in his arms.

_"I've been sitting in detention,_

_Since the end of school....."_

Even in these less then lovely circumstances, Poof had to beam. He loved this song Timmy had made up!

_"I've been sitting in detention,_

_Just because I broke a rule._

_Throwing meatballs in the lunchroom,_

_Wasn't wise, I fear."_

At least these things came from personal experience. Timmy opened his eyes slightly and sighed.

This was him acting as Sir-points-out-the-obvious-a-lot, but SERIOUSLY, it was dark in here!

_"I was aiming for the trash can,_

_Not my teacher's rear...."_

Poof began to giggle-and, without his wand...

Timmy smiled slightly as the shroud of shadow wrapped around their bodies loosened slightly, then tightened.

If what the bot said was true, and the Darkness HAD taken them in as its new heart....

Or heart and piggyback heart, in this case, well....it probably wasn't accustomed to what they were doing.

He opened his mouth to continue.

__

"Teacher let me know,

when you'll let me go.

Please don't keep me here all ni-i-ight.

I apologize—

throwing food's not wise.

Don't keep me here all night.

I am going to sneak out of detention

if you will not let me go-o-o-o.

I am going to sneak out of detention,

so, teacher, let me go."

Timmy thought for a moment. There was still time before he needed to do a slight...call, of sorts.

And Poof had to be ready.

He cleared his throat slightly.

_"Mine eyes have seen the kitchen, which is why I bring my lunch.  
_

_We have smelled the things they're cooking and they're toxic, we've a hunch.  
_

_And the salads are so soggy that you'll never hear a crunch.  
_

_I bring my lunch to school...."_

Poof paused, and began to giggle once again, purple eyes twinkling like stars without the use of his rattle to regulate his normal emotions.

Almost there. Poof didn't have enough power yet to act as a....

Timmy thought frantically to the occasions he had doodled these poems out on the bus.

_"My locker is obscene.  
_

_Worst place you've ever seen.  
_

_It's such a mess.  
_

_A ripe peach with an ugly bruise,  
_

_a pair of stinky tennis shoes,  
_

_a day-old ham-and-cheese on rye,  
_

_a swimsuit that I left to dry,  
_

_a pencil that glows in the dark,  
_

_some bubble gum found in the park,  
_

_a paper bag with cookie crumbs,  
_

_an old kazoo that barely hums,  
_

_a spelling test I almost failed,  
_

_a letter that I should have mailed,  
_

_and one more thing, I must confess,  
_

_a note from teacher: Clean This Mess!!!!_

_Place where old failed math tests lie,  
_

_Old lunch, old apple pie._

_The janitor will surely die  
_

_When I leave in June!"_

Poof put hands to quivering lips....

And burst out laughing as his body's pearl like sheen turned to that of adamant brilliance.

Timmy had to shield his eyes as their bodies began to sink even deeper into the darkness, Poof's laughter filling the silencesilencesilence....!

This was going to be a direct transmit to Earth before they could burst out of here.

But even so, considering the fact that it would take over ten million watts of power to create a fist sized hole in here....

Poof might be able to get out.

If he wasn't, well...

He WAS the heart of the Darkness now. If something were to...happen after the transmit...

...it just might be big enough to make a pretty decent bang.

Timmy clasped Poof, and closed his eyes once again, letting one thought beginning to make radius from the light's echoes.


	31. Before Goodbye Chapters: Thank You

Before Goodbye Chapters: Thank Yous and Credits. ^^

Hi, everyone! Three chapters left before this story ends.

Take care, everyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OddAuthor-A truly awesome FOP writer-and a very kind reviewer. Thank you so, so much! ^^

Linzerj loves Warriors-You love Poof and Timmy. :) Don't we all? But thanks for your support-you're right. It IS the type of thing this puff will do.

Radar180-Hallo! ^^ You're very supportive-I love that! :D Your fictions are quite funny. Be well.

unknown20troper-Bonjour again! (By the way, saw your deviant art account. Very interesting-Norm is a funny character.) Thanks for your reviews-

they're very meaningful. Muchos gracias. :)

NonSequiturs-R-Us-Your reviews have been nothing short of wonderful, my friend. ^^ I love to read them-and they're very complimentary, even if

the story doesn't deserve it! Merci.

BlackSparklingRose-Salutations! :) Wow....your name is just like my sister's, the Black Rose Dragon....

Anyhoo, thanks for the pep! It came at a time when I really needed it.

RR-Gratzie for your review! I'll try hard. =)

James Birdsong-Aloha! I don't know what IC means....but I've always liked your reviews very much. Thanks. ^^

Michael J.J-Well, you caught me. Really nice lookout!

Lil' Pup-Hello! TimmyxDarkness? That's an interesting term to use....^^

Awesomesauce reviews-thanks.

See you soon!


	32. Help!

* * *

The Last Eliminator

Help

* * *

Hallo, Bonjour, Konnichiwa, and greetings everyone. ^^ Just a few more chapters....and I will be done with this tale-which extended much farther

than my expectations.

Sorry it took me so long to update....

I use funny little rhymes to keep the humor part of the story still in check....I hope you don't mind them! I have so many other tales I want to

burst into life.....given I'm done with schoolwork.

Please, take care everyone-and, please check out Oddauthor's Darkness fiction entitled _The Birthday Gift._ It's a truly bittersweet fiction that made

me cry.....

Drop him a note when you can! ^^

And, Disclaimer: I do not own the FOP. And I do not like ipods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote:

_"There is not enough darkness in all the world to put out the light of even one small candle."_

It was dark.

Although that was a quote from Sir-points-out-the-obvious-a-lot, the situation still kept up a hint of.....er....."dark" humor.

He had been so afraid of the dark as a child.

So....why, exactly, did he choose to dive headfirst into it?

....again?

Timmy shifted in the shadows, groaning slightly as they still continued wrapping insistently at his body. He bit his lip, still clasping Poof's warm

body.

_"Please...."_

The word slipped faintly from Timmy's mouth, but even as the fairy's body continued to exinuate a soft glow, the boy winced as the word echoed

in the realm, like a thousand Timmys were reverberating the word again and again.....

The two were sinking even faster now-dark bubbles bursting slightly in the distance as they began to slide to the violently red, pulsating core....

Poof's body was still twinkling vibrantly.

Concentrating with all of his might, Timmy bit his lip.

And

the

world

E

x

p

l

o

d

e

d

into

light.

* * *

_Hello?  
_

_If anyone can hear me...._

_We need....._

Someone started slightly as he typed, managing a small frown to crease his forehead.

.....?

All he HAD been doing was updating a story about AJ....so why had.....?

He pressed a hand to his temple, looking puzzled.

There it was again.

~*~*~

A girl was busy updating her daviant art profile with the occasional picture of Norm the genie.

She blinked slightly, then turned her head away from the monitor.

Had.....someone been calling her?

~*~*~

A girl glanced upwards, looking bewildered.

?!

All she had been doing was pondering her profile picture-which featured Danny's transfiguration in some movie or another.

.......?

She shrugged, and slowly typed a message back.

_Are you still there?_

~*~*~*~

Well.

This had been a few good weeks for the fairy's diet.....or perhaps not.

Occasionally, she felt too sick at heart to touch a morsel of food.....

....and, at other times, all she felt like doing was crying herself into a sobbing mass, aimlessly eating bar after bar of chocolate.

Cosmo's face had been buried in his hands, but he'd been twitching for some time now. At first, Wanda thought him to be crying.....

....which certainly seemed to be the case, until she could hear him begin to sing softly:

_"Amanda ate an orange_

_And an olive and a peach._

_Since then her teacher always keeps_

_The crayons out of her reach."_

Wanda threw him a desperate, bewildered look. But Cosmo just squinted at the outside stars, looking baffled.

"It's asking again."

Mark and Wanda exchanged a quick glance.

It finally happened-the insanity of the situation had driven the green haired fairy even more crazy then normal.

* * *

Timmy closed his eyes and winced, even before the Darkness let out an anguished shriek.

Well, hurt before healing. He still needed a little more light if he was finally going to release a big bang.

He managed to transmit a few more thoughts, desperately scattering the signal anywhere within a few good miles in term of reach.....

_My teacher loves her iPod.  
It's always in her ear.  
She doesn't mind it if we joke  
or chat 'cause she can't hear._

It took a minute, but the voice that answered was definitely Cosmo's.

_If we don't pay attention,  
she doesn't seem to care.  
Whenever she has music on,  
she wears a distant stare._

Timmy closed his eyes, feeling relief close over his body.

Almost there. He still had to transmit to more people!

But the two finished this verse in harmony, bad voices still combusting well.

_Our principal dropped by one day,  
and she paid no attention.  
He took away her iPod,  
and he sent her to detention._

* * *

Confused, anyone? ^^ Well, Timmy is asking some of my reviewers for help. Weird, but.....

And, his primary goal: Drown the Darkness with any bit of light he can muster up.


	33. Angels of Love and Silence

The Last Eliminator

* * *

_Angels of Love and Silence_

Aha.

Ahaha.

Ahahahahahaha! ^^ XD

Thank you SO much, everyone! That wasn't QUITE what I meant....but I'm really, really happy you DID! ROFLOL! Timmy has the warm glow of

friendship now.....as well as Norm's lamp! Awesomesauce.

One of my reviewers even went above and beyond the call of the duty with a cute picture! I love cute pictures! I love you guys!

http://vicber./art/FOP-played-in-the-rain-135735757

O.O Forgive me. Two chapters left...and then, Love thy Godson!

Take care, aye? ^^

~*~*~

_Quote:_

_"In hath greatest beauty in life is often one shared with those who love, aye?"_

…….

_It hurt._

_Even when Cosmo's response had triggered a reaction that at least allowed Timmy to see his own body in the darkness-it was getting harder and harder_

_to breathe in here._

_And the terrifying realization had folded over him at this point:_

_If he did not act soon, the Darkness would remain as such._

_And it would eagerly fold over him and its new…"hearts."_

~*~*~*~*~

Wanda abruptly shook Cosmo, who was staring into the distance, looking about the same whenever his wife forced him to watch something which to him crawled from the filth of the Earth-a shapeless, formless mass of death with six eyes and mouths gaping over its stinking flesh, each garbed with a set of fangs.

Which he referred to as educational TV, but that was something else altogether.

"COSMO! Do you-has he-?!"

The fairy's green orbs widened.

"Deet," he said thoughtfully, as if an afterthought.

_"Deet, deet deetdeetdeet-deet, deet deet-deet, deet."_

Mark flashed Wanda a bewildered look, and, with a shrug, slapped Cosmo across the face with a brilliantly green tentacle.

The fairy started violently, and then began to blink, pausing to gaze at the pretty little stars forming around his vision.

"Deet," he commented with a slight frown. Then, his expression brightened somewhat.

"Heyyy…..great news, Wanda! The Darkness is talking again!"

A euphoric smile had settled on his face after Wanda had given him yet another flummoxed look.

~*~*~*~

That was it.

Either they'd put off putting Cosmo for his usual nigh-nigh, or….

The fairy frowned again.

"Oh, yeah. The Darkness is in agony stasis."

Splendid. NOW the fairy was using words beyond a first grade reading level?

But Cosmo had not finished yet.

"Timmy….and Poof are causing it."

~*~*~*~*

The pink fairy's eyes had dilated into shock as she finally understood.

Cosmo's empty head was receiving a signal!

With a jolt in her heart, Wanda's breath escaped her in a gasp.

**_That had to mean-!_**

_"Please….!"_

A young man started, about to draw his profile avatar-which featured the Chesire Cat-to a close.

…..?

Who was….asking? And for what?

~*~

Timmy was falling much faster now-as if he no longer tumbled through grimy, convulsing shadow-but water, keeping a fast old on Poof's illuminous body.

How deep WAS this place? The pressure was building around his body to an almost unbearable point.

His insides were writhing, his body broken into a cold sweat.

ENOUGH!

He'd had enough. _He'd seen enough!_

There was nothing here. Despair silently broke onto himself, and the boy could hardly stifle a wild cry.

He was alone.

Alone, and in the-!

It was hurting again.

_Let me out._

Timmy's pleas were unanswered by the Darkness.

_Please, let me go! LET ME OUT, ALREADY!_

But nothing. A ripple passed through the air…or whatever was left of it. Something was desperately tugging at him.

Timmy and Poof had fallen a good hundred feet in this desolate wasteland.

And now, as Timmy's burning lungs cried for release, a thought struck him.

He was drowning in Darkness.

~*~*~

"N-No! Poof! Don't cry! Don't cry!"

But the fairy baby was beginning to wail, and the light was already flickering from his bo-

_I reached this conclusion after a visit this morning to my neighborhood gas station/convenience store/gouge-a-torium._

….Timmy started slightly.

…….what? That almost sounded like one of Wanda's usual complaining…and more then often nagging letters to the editor……

~*~

Well.

It hadn't been the brightest thing to do, admittedly, but Wanda had no time for such thoughts when she'd exited the ship, bones burning with resolve…..

_And threw herself into the Darkness, Cosmo alongside her._

_~*~_

Man.

It WAS Dark in here!

But, even in the stifling mass, Wanda continued to scream:

**_"Poof!"_**

**_"Timmy!"_**

No answer.

No answer. Wanda closed her eyes, halting another wave of hapless panic.

_"Mother gave me her resolve. Father, his eyes."_

That had been an old tune Wanda's mother had sometimes sang to the twins before….leaving. Though she wondered if the lines were "_Father gave me his resolve. Mother, his eyes." _ She could remember.

Fairies never died, but some simply…..

……well, what Big Daddy had said about the road where even fairies crossed into sometimes- was true.

Death was universal. Everyone died, but not everyone lived.

But no one was taking her boys away.

Not on her own, immortal dead body.  
~*~*~

Cosmo ripped around, eyes frantic.

"Wanda, I never thought I'd ask you this…..but NAG! Nag with what your father GAVE YOU ALREADY!"

Wanda threw him a desperate look.

"THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO IMPLODE, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO-?!"

Cosmo nodded with approval, ducking the fairy's hit.

"Keep it comin'! They need to know we're here!"

~*~*

_Now, I've been driving for quite a while. My first car was two stone wheels and a stick, so I'm old enough to remember when a smiling team of_

_attendants rushed out to check my tires, my water, my oil. Heck, on a good day, they even checked me out._

_Now everything's "self serve." I don't know how YOU feel, but I'm not the person I particularly want to be served by._

_After shoving my credit card every way but folded in half, I finally got the request to choose between a gas that was a nickle more a gallon, or a_

_dime more a gallon. Hmmmm.....that's a poser._

_As the gas flowed into the tank, I realized that nature was calling. Well, screaming, actually. I went inside to use the "clean, comfortable" restroom._

_Trust me, friends. I know clean and comfortable. Clean and comfortable are friends of mine. This restroom was not clean and comfortable._

_I half expected to see John Hancock's signature by the "last cleaned by" sheet on the door._

_And, after washing my hands, I turned on the hand-dryer....._

_...and waited...._

_...and waited...._

_I'm thinkin' they should just put "Wipe hands on pants" on the bathroom door._

_"Hey junior," I commented to the teenager reading a Car magazine behind the counter, stepping out at last. "Either you need to fix the blower in the _

_ladies' bathroom-or stop sellin' quart sized slurpies in the store."_

_When Mr. Baseball cap finally looked up at me with a distant look in his eyes and said, "Huh?" I knew the problem would soon be taken care of._

_"Hand drier." I repeated. "Ladies room. Broken. Stop me if this is too hard for you."_

_"Want me to get the manager?" he mumbled._

_"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to interrupt his junior-high classes."_

_"Yeah, right. He's in High School."_

_So, I paid a dollar for a nickle's worth of candy bar, then stepped out into the fume laden sunshine._

_After all, afternoon rush traffic was waiting._

…..

…almost comforting, in a round about way. The corners of Timmy's mouth twitched as he faintly wriggled the tips of his fingers, the only part of his body not submerged into complete and utter shadow.

The boy was dying. As for Poof, the infant was lying motionless in his own limp hands.

It sounded like Wanda was on one of her tangents. He never knew it would be such a wonderful thing to hear before he died.

But it sounded a little too real then what was good for him. Timmy's eyelids flickered…..

…….and then widened quite abruptly as someone seized his icy fingertips with their own.

~*~*~*~  
_Who-?!_

Who had…..

Cocooned in the darkness, the absolute darkness, the boy could breathe it in-and taste the scent.

But the unfamiliar-yet so familiar-!

A familiar scent. And a voice.

Someone was crying. Poof feebly stirred in his arms.

Confusion swept into the young boy's spirit as he feebly extended a hand-someone struggling to tug him away from a jello-like substance.

Arms closed around his shoulders. Someone shaking, even as the mass covering 97% of Timmy and Poof's bodies began to hungrily devour into the unfamiliar entity near the two like cold flame-!

_"Timmy…."_

And, as the two fairies were pulled deeper below, someone embraced him.

_A familiar perfume._

_A familiar elevator-tune tinkling faintly into his ears._

Blue orbs widened again.

~*~*~*~

And

The

W

O

R

L

D

Shattered into brilliant

Spectrums

As-!

*(UE*%^IR!?????!!!!

* * *

The day he'd thrown the toy at the wall…..and….

The time Cosmo had mailed Francis to Ecuador as a favor to Timmy….though, he did quite honestly have to ask himself whatever had Ecuador done to him….

Images were flashing by in a hazeless, absentminded motion…..!

It was warm.

It was warm, quiet, and so very, very dark.

But Timmy wordlessly felt the screaming essence cradling his body all the same.

Silently, he'd tugged the essence of the shadows into the warmth, allowing an astonished entity into the circle, mentally closing over it, like a parent would close the door for a sleeping child's bedroom after turning off the lights…..

It was warm-if not now burning. The signals the boy was receiving on Earth were about to make his eyeballs melt out…..

….rather like educational television. It varied.

Something was building up wildly, a mass transfusion of energy vibrating wildly, from deep within the spaceless Earth, as if the core itself was peeling into two-!

And something broke.

~*~

Like that of the three wands…..it shattered into brilliance, light flooding in, blinding, stinging, _lightlightlight…..!_

Wanda's arm around his waist, Timmy's cobalt eyes widening, he managed to mouth a barely coherent wish over the sounds of the rising gusts as Poof's hand found something in the blinding array-!

A flurry of sparks from Poof's rattle. Ditto on the occasional from Cosmo's and Wanda's.

And then, all was silent on the little rock.

........

....................^^ Whew! Yes….I know….I'm weird. D: One more chapter to go, folks! :D


	34. All’s Well That Ends Well

The Last Eliminator

All's Well That Ends Well

~*~*~*~

Well, everyone, this is it. Arigatou....for those of you who stayed with Timmy to the bitter end. Things may look horrible in the beginning of the

end...but don't cry-not all is what it appears to be. ^^

Please....take care, everyone-and I will be resuming one of my FOP fictions-but which one first? Can you guys tell me what'd you like to see more

of first: P&T, Hittin' the Road, or Love thy godfather, godmother, and godson?

~*~

* * *

_Quote:_

_"Two roads diverged in a wood, and I…._

_….I took the road less traveled by._

_And that, has made all the difference."

* * *

_

Mark closed his eyes, a small grin on his face.

_Shhhyyeeeaaahhh._

It had been done.

He wondered vaguely how the fairy with cropped hair and his cronies were going to react….

Still, he'd played his role-and hopefully well. He'd offer them a ride……but it was friggin' Turner they were talking about.

And if anyone knew Turner, they'd know it was impossible for the little guy to lose.

With a triumphant grin, Mark fired up the engines, rocketing away in the furious beam of light that had overtaken the universe in a streak of silver

sparks.

Silence, save for the wind.

~*~

It had been in a flurry of sparks-and the furious march of combat boots-before he'd been able to make his appearance on the broken bit of stone.

Jorgan Von Strangle glared around the rumble, shading his eyes against the brilliant ray of sunshine above the world.

In a gentle sweep of sparkling illumination-the final shard of the Darkness had been….cured.

Writhing black masses had been reduced to a soft warmth falling upon the world below.

And the screams had been silenced.

Jorgan's crew cast their leader puzzled looks as the head chief cast a dark look around the remains of a former asteroid belt.

Hence the name…. "former." There was hardly any room to stand at all for a better investigation! The Fairy was forced to drift among the dusty

remains of pebbled gravel, frowning slightly.

The Darkness had been altered to rejoin its light counterpart-the kindness.

And now….

Flickering gently, as if falling upon warm, glittering waters gently sloshing back and forth against the damp, flour like sand……

But the fairy felt more then slightly uneasy as he cast a look around the vicinity.

Where was Puny Turner?

Poof?

Cosmo?

Wanda?

He bit back a string of curses.

Finally, FINALLY-he could manage the poofing sequence once the State of Emergency in Fairy World had died down. For awhile, he had to wonder if

Turner had to capture a fourth wand…seeing as there happened to be a red, somewhat badly drawn wand in the Cave Prophecy…..

But no. That was not the case. There were no eliminators….and certainly no signs of the Darkness doing what it loved best-chasing down the

Chosen One.

But…then again, there were no signs of the Chosen One on Earth, either. And that was more then troubling…..

~*~*~*

Jorgan's crew continued to search with beeping wands-but having little to no success in their tracking rates. The fairies were getting a bit tense by

this time, and Jorgan felt like snapping his wand in two.

Blast it-_WHERE WERE THEY?!_

It had been hours since the Emergency sequence alarms had gone off in Fairy World….and puny Turner's fairies' had their wands cut off from the

main signal of the Big Wand.

….but….they'd recharged in link. So, where were they now….?

If it involved even a shard of the Darkness' original form…..

Turner's scent had to be all over this one.

Jorgan suspiciously peered around the rocky ruins, scratching his head occasionally.

"Turner....?"

There was no answer.

The less then bright fairy attempted again.

"Poof....?"

No answer. A breeze lightly tugged at Jorgan's bleached hair.

"Wa-"

But Jorgan broke off, as his wand slid from his fingers.

His eyes widened, and he immediately blew the small whistle around his neck.

_"Fairy Force! TO ME!" _

* * *

It could not be.

But it WAS.

There, just a few millimeters in front of him, lay Cosmo, drifting in midair.

But for once, the little clod wasn't giggling.

Or blathering on.

In fact, he was quite silent.

A little….too silent then what was common for him.

Jorgan wheeled around.

Wanda's pink orbs were blankly staring at the sky, staring….but seeing nothing.

~*~*~

A sickening jolt sounded in the fairy's heart as he turned around.

Poof.

The little fairy lay, quite motionless, in Timmy Turner's arms, the two lying on one of the surviving stones.

The rock had withstood the rage of the Darkness' tranfigurations…..

…..but, it was clear, as Jorgan weakly picked up the rubber like hand of Turner's corpse….

They hadn't.

* * *

_Everyone, calm down. This: Number One, is NOT a scenario like Timmy in Peril. Those four are NOT moving anytime soon._

_But....^^_

_There is.....a twist._

_At the end…you can laugh. Que sera sera-everything will be fine. Trust me on this._

It was raining.

It is rather difficult, for it to storm when your metropolis is on TOP of the clouds....but the fairies thought it more sporting for gloomier weather-and

so, had managed.

The death of a Fairy was...rare. Almost unheard of.

In reality, fairies like Jorgan did not really grasp such a humanoid concept of the end. When a fairy....ended, it was really more of a matter of them

simply vanishing-and no one really knowing where they'd gone.

The last fairy who'd....gone away was Wanda's mother. Practically everyone in Fairy World had come to the chapel for such an event.

But now, with the death of not one....but two fairies....and the only fairy baby in existence.....

...and that of a godchild.

Godkids weren't supposed to...end, seeing as they were the fairies' responsibility.

But the Chosen One had followed his fairies to...well.....away.

~~~~*~~~~

Aliens, fairies, robots, doctors, monsters, pixies, anti-fairies, fish, an ant named Carl....

Some sat at the pews-Vandissimo could be seen weeping inbetween every few seconds he was glancing at himself in the mirrors....while others,

like Mama Cosma in a black mourning veil-stood, some crying softly.

Jorgan was rubbing a red face as he awkwardly stepped up to the podium...

~*~*~

It even made the three fairies and ten year old boy feel almost teary, looking discretely behind a pillar, watching Jorgan pull out a handkerchief

and blow heavily in behalf....

....for the limp and motionless Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof dolls.

* * *

~*~

"Y'know, it IS a shame not to show up at our own funeral," commented Cosmo, watching his doll being lowered into the ground with interest.

He pouted.

Hey!

No fair.....how come doll-Cosmo got to go into the nice ground?

"It's a shame not being able to be buried in it."

Wanda just chuckled softly, and affectionately punched at her husband's arm.

"Y'know....eventually, THEY will find out that we shifted dead models of ourselves in their place," she commented, giving Timmy a peck on the

cheek.

"And then...pretty much kill us for real."

Timmy simply shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, well....y'know fairies. They like to party. And I for one, well..."

He managed a grin.

"...I'd rather spend a bit of alone time with my godfamily.....if that's alright."

* * *

Ah.

This-was-the-_life-!_

With a sigh, the robot leaned backwards in his seat, looking sleepy.

So.

Boss went soft.

He supposed, in the end, he should've guessed. Turner's invincibility didn't come from the fact that he was dim witted, slightly thoughtless-or had

parents that had been reported under the terms of "bad" a good six times.

It was from one simple fact: You could never help but be on the boy's side. He was difficult not to love.

The robot watched from the shores of Honolulu, the sun twinkling merrily, enraptured in its new wholeness.

The Turner kid had really done it. The bot leaned back, expression lazy as he sipped some fruity umbrella drink handed to him by a ukulele

strumming native, leaning back in a relaxing beach chair....

And then choked as Turner raced across the heavens like a shooting star in a flurry of sparks....in a flying green car.

~*~*~

**_"Slow down, you idiots-!"_**

Carsmo simply let out a euphoric beeping sound. Timmy let out a cheer as he violently skidded to the right.

"WISNEY, here we come-!"

* * *

He stared at the four-who were already racing away. He sighed, and picked up an old magazine.

"Meh. Not my concern."

* * *

The Ever Loving End.


End file.
